Alien vs Predator: Tokyo Ghoul
by A New Challenger
Summary: After the events of Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem, both Wolf and the Predalien were somehow transported into an alternate Universe, Tokyo to be more presice. Watch as they will take this new world by storm. How will Investigators and Ghouls handle such a new threat?
1. Chapter 1: New World, Prey, and Hosts

**Hello, everyone. If you hadn't noticed, I'm A New Challenger, and I decided to make a story rather than challenges. When I was told that making challenges were sort of against the rules, I deleated them with a little help. I'm a little sad that I had to deleat them, but I didn't had a choice as I had to follow the rules. Besides, not even a single one of them was being accepted!**

 **So, anyway, the story. Since no one seems to be making a crossover between Alien/Predator and Tokyo Ghoul, then I must be the one to make it, I guess.**

 **I do not own Alien/Predator or Tokyo Ghoul, they belong to their respective owners.**

Wolf was confused.

Well, that's not technically the right thing he's feeling right now. More like _baffled_. The last thing he remember was dying in an epic battle against the Predalien, the Abomination, then a flash of light blinded him and his body was burning in pain. Now, he woke up in a different, unfamiliar city with his fresh wounds he got from the Predalien now scars and has all his weapons and equipment back, including his old Combistick, Speargun, and Plasmacaster! After jumping from building to building, cloaked, he finds a rather odd but intriguing sight.

An Ooman was _eating_ another Ooman. But this cannibalistic Ooman is not what it seems. It's scleras are black with red veins, its irises are blood red, and the look in its eyes is more that of a predator than both regular Oomans and even Ooman-bred Serpents combined. This excited Wolf, his instincts to hunt worthy prey practically _roaring_ at him to take its head as his new trophy, but he was also concerned. There had _never_ been reports of cannibalistic Oomans like this in ever, and the Yautjas had known Earth since the Oomans had been cavemen.

Wolf noticed the abnormal Ooman perking its head up, then looking at his direction with a visible look of utter confusion. This didn't surprised him. Considering that the Ooman was eating another, of course it had to have an uncanny sense of smell. For now, answers would have to wait. He has a trophy to earn.

Wolf jumped from his spot and landed in front of the Ooman, the sound of his lading utterly startling it as it stood up from its meal. He decided to uncloak himself, and the Ooman's reaction to this was admittedly priceless. But what Wolf did not expect to happen was a tail-like appendage to erupt from its coccyx. Though surprised, Wolf did not let that drop his guard down, now very much eager to take this Ooman's skull. And the Bio-Mask will be recording the whole thing as proof of the existence of this new Ooman subspecies!

Flicking his Wristblades out, Wolf blocked a tail-attack from the surprisingly strong, Ooman-like creature, this thrilling battle now beginning. He grabbed the tail and did what the other Oomans called a 'Judo Throw', slamming it _through_ a wall. The inside of the building is thankfully empty as Wolf did not want any witnesses being the fight's crossfire. Walking through the hole he made, Wolf sees that it's a shop for clothes, but he's not interest in shopping, more into hunting. The Ooman-like creature used its tail to launch mannequins at him, to which he punched to oblivion or battered away even without his Wristblades.

Wolf roared in annoyance, which caused the Ooman subspecies to flinch in shock at the sound. He used this advantage to charge at it with great speed and punched it in the chest, causing it to recoil in pain. In reflex, the tail flicked forward at him, but Wolf was quicker, being an Elite after all, as he dodged and grabbed it again. Before the Ooman creature could react, Wolf spun his body around and threw it at the counter, causing a really big mess now. Wolf then shook his head, remembering that he should hurry up before the Ooman authorities arrived.

Calmly walking towards the down Ooman creature, he simply tilted his head to avoid a tail-strike, unfazed by the desperate attack. He grabbed it, then sliced it with his Wristblades, causing the Ooman subspecies to howl in agony. Thinking that he should keep the intriguing-looking tail as a trophy, Wolf was thinking of tucking it in his belt before the tail suddenly dissolved into the air, much to his surprise, but couldn't ponder of this new phenomenon anymore as he returned his focus on the Ooman creature. Honestly, he was disappointed at how it ended, but wondered if this Ooman-like creature was just a little inexperienced in a fight. This caused him to shiver in excitement as he couldn't wait to fight the highly experienced ones.

Shaking those thoughts away, Wolf looked down at the terrified prey and reached ominously toward it. A great howl of agony that rivaled wolves under a full moon echoed across the 15th ward and those around, signaling those who heard it to watch out. There is a new predator in town.

But little does this predator know that he's not the only one.

 ** _20th ward, Kanou General Hospital..._**

A Human woman sighed in slight stress on her bed as she rubbed her pregnant belly.

"I just hope the doctors won't notice the difference between a Human and Ghoul." she muttered quietly to herself, having married a male Ghoul who was her childhood friend.

She didn't cared that her husband's a Ghoul, and that her soon-to-born son's a halfbreed. He was a sweet Ghoul even when growing up, and only scavenged those who committed suicide. She learned that not all Ghouls are bad, some just wanting to have normal lives like Humans do.

"You're a Ghoul?"

The woman was startled and next at her left just to see another pregnant woman smiling at her, only one of her eyes transforming into a Kakugan. She is obviously a natural One-Eyed Ghoul, a half-breed, like her son, the result of interspecies breeding. Others would see it as too risky or even considered bestiality by Ghouls.

"Oh. Uh, no, I'm Human. My husband's a Ghoul."

"Oh. Well, this is awkward."

"A Human and a halfbreed. Add full-bred Ghoul on the list." another pregnant woman on her right said, both eyes becoming a Kakugan.

"Cool." the Human woman chuckled nervously, unsure and wary on how to react to this. "How many pregnant Humans, Ghouls, and half-breeds are here?"

"About 30 Ghouls, 20 Humans, and 10 half-breeds are here, pregnant like us." the half-breed answered before adopting a Thinker pose. "I think there are 5 Kakujas here as well, but I don't know. Rumors say there's even a single Hyper-Ghoul* is here as well."

The full-breed looked toward the opposite direction, uncomfortable. "Uh, yeah. About that..."

The 2 women looked at her in confusion, before the half-breed's eyes widen in shock. "No way! _You're_ a Hyper-Ghoul?!"

The Human looked between her, confused and not getting the importance of the changed subject. "What? Are Hyper-Ghouls that much of a big deal?"

"A big deal?!" the half-breed laughed in disbelief. "Hyper-Ghouls are almost considered _extinct_." seeing the Human silenced in shock, she continued. "They're pretty much feared even among Ghoul society. Each and every single one of them wield all 4 Kagunes, are hard to kill because of their rapid Rc cells healing any fatal wound, and can age slow as they also have a longer lifespan. She's practically an old lady, maybe over 100 years old, to us!"

The Human turned to the now-revealed Hyper-Ghoul, who shifted in discomfort at their stares.

"I don't really care about all that fame." the pregnant Hyper-Ghoul sighed, looking back at the equally pregnant women. "I just wanted to have a normal life, a family even, like you and everyone else here."

"Oh. Sorry, I'm just really excited to meet one of your kind." the One-Eyed apologized sheepishly.

The Human couldn't believe was she's hearing. Ghouls are much closer to Humanity than she thought, yet she doesn't feel any ounce of fear toward them. She felt happy, even, that she can talk to other Ghouls - people - like herself. She also felt glad that the doctors can't tell the difference species the 2 species. Heck, for all she know, some of these doctors could be Ghouls themselves.

What could go wrong?

 _ ***CRASH!***_

All 10 heads of pregnant women in the room snapped toward the direction of the sound, startled and their heart-beats pacing. In small moments, some of them (all being Ghouls) could swear they heard constant hissing of either an unfamiliar animal or metal being torn. The Human women feared that there may be a rogue Ghoul roaming in the hospital, so they stayed quiet in fear of their unborn children being eaten.

"That's not a Ghoul."

All heads turned to the Hyper-Ghoul in the room, who's staring at the door with wide eyes full of confusion and fear.

"What do you mean? How could whatever is out there not be a Ghoul?" the half-breed whispered, wanting to be as quiet as possible.

"It's scent... it's _wrong_. It stank that of blood, decay, and even _acid_ for some reason. Ghouls smell like blood and decay as well, but this _thing_ is whole different level of it." the Hyper-Ghoul quietly explained.

Unfortunately, they weren't being quiet enough as the door was bursted open, the hinges broken b the force of the creature. The appearance of the monster caused even the lone pregnant Kakuja in the room to scream in utter terror. It looked like it was pulled straight out of a alien-monster movie! Well, they're half-right, for this creature is none other than the Predalien, the same one Wolf thought he killed before being transported to this new world as well. Like Wolf, the Predalien was baffled at the sudden transportation to an unfamiliar place, no longer feeling the minds of her fellow sisters and 'children' in the Hivemind.

The Juvenile Queen was alone again, but, fortunately for her, she was transported into another hospital, one with more potential already-pregnant hosts than the last one, right in front of a doctor and nurse, and she killed them with her bladed tail before they could alert everyone else in the building and out; little did she know that the doctor she killed was Akihiro Kanou, the physician responsible for Ken Kaneki's transformation into an One-Eyed Ghoul, using him as a prototype for his ghoulification surgery. Most of them were interesting, for they have more of a presence of a predator than the regular hosts. The One Who Hunts is hopefully not here and still hunting for her, for the Predalien will enjoy every moment of making a new and probably more interesting Hive. She will start with the most powerful in the hospital. The Hyper-Ghoul.

Said woman was trembling when the eyeless monster sets its 'eyes' on her. It walked ominously toward her, then leaned forward until it was right in front of her face. She would've used her Kagunes to fight back, to protect her baby from this abomination with unknown but murderous intentions. But she can't due to her pregnancy, and a Ghoul/Kakuja's Rc Cells can't activate because of that. But even if she can activate them, she can't fight as that would harm or, worse, kill the baby inside her.

"St-stay back!" she threatened, showing her Kakugan as a means to intimidate the monster.

It was all in vain. This did not surprise the Predalien, only proved that the Yautja-bred Xenomorph was right that most of the hosts in this building are not ordinary hosts. With the memories of the past Queen and other Xenomorphs, no host has done something such as the one in front of her did before. Now eager to impregnate the pregnant woman, the Predalien shoved her mouth into the host's own, muffling its screams as she inserted her inner mouth into its throat, 5 Xenomorph embryos entering its belly. The other hosts screamed, and they will soon follow suit.

 *** Hyper-Ghouls are something I made up just for fun.**

 **I feel evil, but then again, the Predalien is cruel like that. If you have any questions or information I need to know about Tokyo Ghoul, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ghouls, Predator, and Aliens!

**The work is stressing me out already. I hope you like it.**

 **I do not own both Tokyo Ghoul or Alien/Predator.**

" _Local authorities and Investigators are trying their best to find the cause all these deaths in the Kanou General Hospital. Interestingly enough, there are even dead pregnant Ghouls, Kakujas, and even a_ Hyper-Ghoul _in that hospital as well, in the same state as the Human women. From the looks of their states, it's like something exploded inside their bellies, killing the unborn babies inside them._ " the anchorwoman said as she walked toward the hospital, which is surrounded by yellow tape and investigating Investigators. She moved the microphone toward one of them. " _Sir. Excuse me, sir. If you don't mind me asking, what is the cause of this? A Human? Ghoul? Kakuja?_ "

The Investigator she was speaking to was none other than Kureo Mado, who replied with his usual 'smile', " _To be honest, I have no idea. To kill something from the inside, it's most unspeakable! Hell, I even doubt that what we're dealing with is Ghoul-related whatsoever! It makes me feel..._ excited _even_."

A little weirded out, the anchorwoman backed away a little before looking back at the camera. " _Riiight. So, anyway, that's all we have for this news. Back to you, Riku._ "

" _Yes, thank you, Keri. In other news, there had been reports on mutilated corpses of Ghouls and Kakujas all over the 15th ward and around it, hanging up on the light posts either skinless, headless and spineless, or both. Even the entire dreaded local Ghoul gang, the Slaughterers_ * _, were found, well,_ slaughtered _in an entire night, despite their numbers up to 100 or so. Could this be a new Ghoul hunting for its own kind, or a Human who decided to become a vigilante? We'll find out more tomorrow on-_ "

The screen on the TV was shutdown.

"This is a problem, sir." a Ghoul hidden in the shadows says.

"Indeed, it is." another spoke out, this one the leader and has a voice of death.

"Shall we take care of this, sir?"

"Yes. Send some of our greatest fighters to the 15th ward while the rest investigate the 20th. Despite killing a Hyper-Ghoul, none shall get in the way of the Aogiri Tree!" the One-Eyed King exclaimed, earning roars of agreement from the other members in the room.

 ** _3rd ward..._**

Wolf knew long ago that he wasn't on the same Earth he was on before anymore. It was shocking, it was ridiculous, it was... unreal. To be transported to another world, or Universe, where his race does not exist is utterly outrageous. It was unfair, it was... _scary_. For once in his life, Wolf felt fear, fear of dying in a place where he can't contact help or a ride home to his clan, and dying with the possible risk of the Oomans in this Universe or even the subspecies taking his life _and_ his Yautja technology, using it for who knows what.

Speaking of the subspecies, Wolf had been learning of their biology and history, mostly the latter thanks to his skills in reading multiple Ooman languages. These creatures are called 'Ghouls', a carnivorous and cannibalistic species that are only able to feed on Oomans and other Ghouls. They are as close to Oomans as possible: They normally have the same physical appearance and intelligence as an Ooman, with the exception of diet, mentality, and inner biology. If certain rare conditions are met, Ghouls and Oomans may even be able to have offspring together in natural means. Due to their status as predators of Oomans, Ghouls are prosecuted by the CCG, or Commission of Counter Ghoul, an authoritative group who handles Ghoul-related problems and exterminate Ghouls.

Ghouls have a high physical capability and are 4 to 7 times stronger than the average Ooman. For example, they are able to send the average Ooman flying if they strike with enough force and can penetrate an Ooman's body with their bare hands. They are also able to jump several meters high. They also have a tough body that makes them resistant to injuries; for example of this, if a Ghoul were to be stabbed with a knife, the blade of the knife would break instead, and the Ghoul would only suffer a small scratch that heals almost instantly. However, there are forces that are strong enough can break their tough body, such as a fall from an extreme height, other Kagunes, and even Wolf's own weapons for some reason.

Maybe it's because his equipment is made out of an element from another plane- er, Universe.

Ghouls have better senses than Oomans, a fact Wolf discovered when his first Ghoul prey smelled him even while he's cloaked. They can smell people or meat from afar and tell Oomans and Ghouls apart by their scent, and that Ghoul he hunted _did_ looked confused, as if wondering what it was smelling. They also have a heightened sense of hearing that even allows some Ghouls to discern individual footsteps far away, meaning Wolf should really be more quiet when he's in the mood of Ghoul-hunting.

The origin of these aspects of Ghoul biology and the origin of Ghouls is unknown, even by this world's Oomans. By and large, nothing is currently known of the origin of the Ghoul species, except that their 'Rc Cells' play a huge part in their biology. Ghouls have an Rc factor 10 times higher than an Ooman, and Wolf doesn't know whether or not Yautjas have an Rc factor as well, but doesn't want to find out either. If the average healthy Ooman has about 200-500 Rc level, then the Ghoul has about 1,000-8,000 Rc level. They possess an organ known as the Kakuhou, from which Rc Cells harden and break through the skin to form the Kagune, which is what that tail-like appendage that Ghoul he first encountered was.

The Kagune is a hard, muscle-like protrusion described as their claws and weapons. There are 4 types of Kagunes, the Ukaku, Koukaku, Rinkaku, and Bikaku. The Ukaku takes the shape of wings, and can harden into a crystal-like weapon capable of launching projectile spikes; the Koukaku typically sprouts from the shoulder blades as a drill, a spear, and sometimes even an entire new arm; the Rinkaku Kagune comes from the lower back, and comes in a variety of tentacle shapes; and finally, the Bikaku emerges from just above their bottoms, and is always in the form of a tail-like appendage. They can be detached from the Ghoul, depending on the Ghoul's materials and his or her own Rc type. It is possible for a Ghoul to have developed another, usually armor-like, Kagune as part of the mutation caused by excessive cannibalism.

Ghouls also have an identifying feature known as a Kakugan, an affliction manifesting in the eyes as red irises surrounded by a black sclera, another answer to Wolf's question; a Ghoul's Kakugan can appear either by their own will, due to hunger or from using their Kagune.

Ghouls have a high regenerative ability, something Wolf learned while hunting Ghouls. Small wounds and fractures heal in a matter of seconds to a day. Larger wounds take longer to heal, but will usually heal after a few days, as long as the Ghoul has an adequate food supply. Ghouls have been shown to regain their strength and heal wounds almost immediately after consuming a small amount of flesh, suggesting that they can quickly metabolize their food to boost their regeneration. This regenerative ability varies among individuals, with some Ghouls exhibiting the ability to reattach severed body parts or regrow detached limbs.

In extreme cases of regenerative ability, some powerful Ghouls can even heal severe brain injuries, reattach their severed head or upper body, and regrow large sections of their bodies.

It was _really_ annoying for Wolf, but he managed to kill even an S+ rated Ghoul once, the leader of the Ghoul gang, the "Slaughterers".

Ghouls prefer to consume Ooman flesh, but it is not uncommon for them to cannibalize one another, proof being that one time he encountered an S- rated Ghoul eating an old one. Ghoul tissue is considered coarse and disgusting as that one cannibal expressed and slightly complained about, but it has the merits of providing an alternative food source. Furthermore, cannibalism increases a Ghoul's Rc levels to the point of mutation, increasing their Kagune's overall power. Occasionally, cannibalistic Ghouls gain through this mutation an armor-like Kagune besides the predatory Kagune that Ghouls commonly possess, turning them into Kakujas. Wolf hoped that he would find one of those, and take its skull so he can be considered the best Hunter in Yautja history, depending on how powerful the Kakuja would be.

In extremely rare cases, a Ghoul whose parents possess different Rc types will inherit both from their parents. This results in a ghoul that possesses a Kakuhou in more than one location and is able to use two different types of Kagune, a Chimera Kagune. Wolf fought one of those Ghouls during this hunt, the leader of the "Slaughterers" gang with both a Ukaku and a Rinkaku, and kept its skull in his belt ever since.

Though powerful and durable predators even to Yautja, Ghouls are still far from immortal. Despite their superior physical status, Ghouls age at the same rate as Oomans. All Ghouls, though resistant to damage from Ooman-made objects, are vulnerable to damage or modifications made to their mucous membranes such as nostrils, eyes, ears, and lips. Generally, a Ghoul will die if it suffers massive trauma that proves fatal before its innate healing ability can stabilize its condition. The most damage that can be inflicted to a Ghoul usually comes from other Ghouls, as they have the physical strength and the use of their Kagune that can deal heavy damage to a Ghoul.

However, they are also vulnerable to Quinques and Q bullets, which can injure a Ghoul effectively due to the nature of such weapons as products of a harvested Kagune. They can still suffer injury from an acute transfer of a sufficient volume of kinetic energy, such as a heavy high falling object or jumping down a great height. Ghouls become vulnerable if forced to consume a sufficient amount of normal food, which will weaken their physical condition and possibly makes them vulnerable to Ooman-made objects such as guns, knives, swords, etc. Rc suppressants have a similar effect, as their administration make Ghouls as vulnerable as Oomans.

Ghouls are surprisingly more of a challenge than Oomans, Wolf admitted, and he wondered if the CCG's Investigators are this world's Oomans' best fighters. Hoping to find out, Wolf decided to attract make if their attention at the 3rd ward where he heard stories about the Ghoul gang known as the Clowns. The Clowns are a group of Ghouls with a mysterious goal or purpose. Its members primarily wear clown-themed masks and state that their intentions are to "have the last laugh", whatever that meant, but Wolf doesn't care about laughs.

He cares about hunting prey, and the Clowns' leader is his next target.

 _ **6th ward, Taitō, Ueno Zoo...**_

The Ueno Zoo, Tokyo's major and oldest zoo that currently has around 2,600 animals. Ueno Zoo was established in at its present site in Tokyo in 1882 as part of Japan's modernization drive during the Meiji Period. Tokyo's Ueno Zoo is world class, with animals and birds from around the globe. Best of all, its settings convincingly imitate the wild, meaning the animals can be observed in what come pretty close to their native habitats. Ueno Zoo is divided into 63 main sections, grouped into such categories as the Gorilla and Tiger's Forest, Japanese Animals, The Children's Zoo (with animal petting area), Animals of Africa, a Birdhouse (with roosters and chickens, only in The Children's Zoo), and the Vivarium (turtles and reptiles).

The big attractions at Ueno Zoo are the big animals: elephants, gorillas, polar bears, tigers, giraffes, wolves llama, sea lions, rhinoceros, white-tailed eagles, ostriches, Japanese macaque, etc.. However, a leisurely inspection of the smaller enclosures and cages will reveal a huge assortment of smaller animals, and particularly birds, that you may well be seeing for the first time. There's also a much bigger attraction currently sleeping in the zoo tonight, a 6 meter long, pregnant crocodile named Stella!

One of the darkest periods of the zoo's history was during WWII when the Japanese Army ordered that all wild and dangerous animals be killed as they were worried that, if the zoo was bombed, the animals would run wild in the city. The story of the animals' fate is used by the Japanese to illustrate the evils of war. It was a tragic and bloody moment for the Animalia Kingdom, but they recovered afterwards.

The highlight of the zoo is the giant pandas, but its the other popular residents that brought forth the children and their families here as well, including Stella. The zoo also houses farm animals like sheep, goats, and pigs and there is a petting zoo. On the zoo grounds are a five story pagoda and a tea ceremony house which add to the traditional Japanese feel of the site.

Ghouls have no interest in animals as all they want is to have normal lives like the Humans. However, that doesn't mean the young Ghouls can't be curious to what wild animals look like. And besides, the Investigators doubt that Ghouls would go to zoos as animal flesh is not the part of a Ghoul's diet, so the Ghouls can secretly admit that the zoo is also a paradise of relaxation.

Which is why the Gas Masks decided to have Ueno Zoo's underground sewer as their secret headquarters. The Gas Masks are a gang of Ghouls currently based in the 6th ward, and led by Kazuichi Banjou. They are recognizable by their distinct style of dress, which consists of a hoodie and numbered-mask-styled to resemble a gas mask.

Right now, a group of 3 Gas Masks are walking through the zoo, investigating something. This was due to the fact that the animals above their heads had become suddenly restless, and Kazuichi demanded to know what's going on. For all they know, the Investigators, also nicknamed Doves for a shorter name, are here and looking for possible Ghoul activity.

But the investigation group of Gas Masks doubt that the Doves are the cause of the animals' sudden restlessness. The animals would never act like this toward Humans. Sure, animals act hostile toward Ghouls, but there's no way that they could sense them underground. They even found the rhinos unconscious. Or, at least, 3 pregnant rhinos unconscious while the rest of the herd were acting like it's the end of the world.

Something was _definitely_ not right here.

They paused in their walk when they heard the sound of a metal-tearing screech and a reptilian mixture of a growl and hiss. They recognize the latter sound. It was Stella, and she's fighting something, and no doubt losing too! They ran toward the sound of battle with ghoulish speed and stopped when they first sighted the fight. Behind their masks was looks of shock and fear.

It was Stella... having her jaws pried opened by none other than the Predalien. Last night, she and her Hive of 330 members (5 bred from the Hyper-Ghoul, 25 bred from Kakujas, 50 bred from One-Eyed Ghouls, 100 bred from Humans, and 150 bred from full-blooded Ghouls; do the math) went down the sewers to build a hive somewhere. They eventually found a cave that seems to be forgotten and unused from many decades where the Human-bred Xenomorphs began to cover with resin webbing. While the regular Xenomorphs, all of them being Drones, do their work, the Predalien got to know of the rest of her 'children'. And she was very pleased as she watched some spar and test their own skills.

The Special Ones, those born from full-and-half-blooded Ghouls, were stronger, faster, durable, and have far superior senses compared to the Regular Ones and even herself for that matter, and Regular Ones and Predaliens can use their senses to feel the presences of hosts from over a mile or so away! They can even form organic weapons from their bodies and, because of this, the One-Eyed-Ghoul-bred ones became Warriors while the Ghoul-bred ones became Stalkers. Some had wings that can harden and launch spiky projectiles; some had a drill, a spear, or even an extra limb; some had extra appendages in multiple numbers; and some even had an extra tail. Some of the more powerful Special Ones, those born from Kakujas, have exoskeletons much harder than the regular Special Ones and took the forms of improved-looking, ghoulish-looking versions of Ravagers, Carriers, Razor Claws, and Chrysalis, 2 of out 4 of them supposedly to be Xenomorph species genetically created by Humans, but it seems their own Kakuja forms had the same ideas as the Humans on what they will become. The each one of the eldest Special Ones, those born from the Hyper-Ghoul, wield all 4 organic weapons and are more powerful than even the Kakuja-bred Xenomorphs, thus are chosen to become Praetorians, and are still in the process of turning into Praetorians in cocoons as well speak.

These Special Ones are known as Xeno-Ghouls, Xeno-Kakujas, and Hyper-Xeno-Ghouls**.

The Predalien realizes that she is unable to grow into an adult Queen for some reason, only impregnate already-pregnant hosts in her current form. She does not know why she does this, but she theorizes that the offspring in the host's womb would be more than enough to feet the 5 Bellybursters, like babies having a feast. So, she needed the eldest Hyper-Praetorian to become a Hyper-Queen to lay Ovomorphs, also called Xenomorph eggs, for the non-pregnant hosts. Since the Predalien is the oldest in the Hive, even the Hyper-Queen will follow her orders until she dies to whatever means, and the Hyper-Queen will be the new leader of the Hive. In the meantime, the Predalien will hunt for pregnant hosts in Tokyo's hospitals.

Unfortunately for her, there is a problem. Doves are protecting every single hospital in Tokyo in all entrances, armed with teeth and Quinques. She may follow instincts, but she's not stupid enough to _not_ know what "outnumbered" means. Extending her senses, she detected an area with more pregnant hosts than any of the hospitals have. The Ueno Zoo itself.

Thus, brings us to the present after impregnating 3 of the big, horned hosts. Forcing the reptilian host's jaws open, the Predalien inserted her inner mouth into its throat and impregnated it with the 5 embryos. Letting go of the host, it became understandably dizzy before falling to its side, it's consciousness faded, one of the most dangerous predators on Earth defeated and soon to be dead by Bellybursters that will soon grow into Crocodile Aliens***.

As the Predalien roars/screeches in triumph, one of the Gas Masks turns to the others and whispers, "We need to report this to Kazuichi-sama, _quick_."

The other 3 Gas Masks nodded in agreement, but, when they turned around, a bladed tail pierced through the first one's head from behind, mask including. The remaining Gas Masks knew that they were caught by the monster-creature, no doubt because of its own senses, and ran like Hell. Unfortunately for them, the creature wasn't alone. A Runner bred from a wolf pounced on one of the Ghouls and took a bite out of his head with its inner jaw, a form of attack Xenomorphs and others would call a "Headbite", which is able to pierce even Yautja Bio-Masks. The 2 survivors were shocked, horrified, and terrified at this point, both at the sight of their comrade being killed in such a manner and the fact that these creatures are capable of piercing their bodies just like Kagunes and Quinques.

Out of both rage for the death of his friend and desperation to live, one of them brought out his Bikaku and pierced the Runner's body, earning a screech in return before it fell, dead. It would have a wonderful victory if the poor man-eater hadn't screamed in agony as the acid blood started eating away his Kagune. When surgically removing a Kagune, the Ghoul dies in the process almost instantly. At this moment, the Kagune is being burned off, and the suffering Gas Mask is dying slowly and painfully. The last survivor could only look on in shock and horror as his friend squirmed on the ground before he finally laid unmoving.

"These things have _acid_ for _blood_?!" the Ghoul shouted in utter shock and disbelief. _"Then again, that would explain their scent."_

Many Ghouls had this same nightmare because of guilt for murdering, a Human with acid for blood. These creatures were as if had been straight out of those nightmares as incarnations, very ugly incarnations. Fortunately, they're not Human, but, unfortunately, these things are capable of killing Ghouls even without their acid blood.

He spotted the Predalien coming and turned around to escape, but stopped when 4 other Runners from the same wolf as the dead one stood in front of him, surrounding him.

"Awww, shi- AAAAAHHHHH!" the poor man screamed bloody murder.

And thus starts a new dark period for the Ueno Zoo, and the Animalia Kingdom will never be the same again.

 *** The Slaughterers are just a Ghoul gang I made up just for Wolf to be more intimidating to the other Ghouls.**

 **** Yes, these are the best names I can come up with. Review to me better names and maybe I can change/update them.**

 ***** The Crocodile Alien has been an actual thing since Batman/Aliens, even though it's a non-cannon crossover comic. Look it up.**

 **Please review whenever you want. I'll see ya next chapter soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Of Stampedes and Raids

**I do not own Alien/Predator or Tokyo Ghoul. Enjoy.**

 _ **5th ward, dawn...**_

Wolf released a mixture of a sigh and growl as he stared at the eyes of a Clown mask he's holding in his hand, sitting on top of the tallest building in the Bunkyō ward, a ward with no Ghouls, so that means he can finally relax for once after his Ghoul hunting spree and Ghoul gang slaughtering last night. Those Clowns were actually more annoying than he thought, laughing and taunting him every time they dodge his attacks, and his anger reached the absolute limit where he showed them his face and roared at their own faces. For the first time in their lives, they didn't laughed, 'cause he's, as Oomans say, "One ugly motherfucker!". Their screams of shock, newfound terror, and agony were _very_ satisfying to Wolf as he butchered, skinned, and beheaded any Clown in his sight _and_ hearing. Too bad, after interrogating the last Clown before killing it, he found out that the leader of the Clowns, Donato Porpora, is currently in the 23rd ward's Ghoul detention center, Cochlea, is being held.

From what Wolf heard from the Clown he was interrogating, Donato's an SS rated Ghoul, and he wanted to fight one of those to test his own strength and have a better trophy. Donato Porpora originally hailed from Russia, and came to Japan at some point in time. He posed as a Catholic Priest, opening an orphanage and used the children as his personal livestock. While pretending to be a caring and affectionate caretaker to the children, he would bring the children in some secret torture room and murder the ones that had supposedly been adopted. The Clown also implied that he also served pieces of his victims to the other children, disguised as appetizers. This actually made Wolf a lot more determined to hunt this Ghoul down. In a Yautja's standards and views, hunting children and pregnant females besides vulnerable prey is dishonorable and unforgivable. Unfortunately for him, Cochlea has a lot of skilled Investigators, or "Doves" as Ghouls also called them for a shorter name (Wolf can't help but agree, Investigator is a long name), as well imprisoned Ghouls too many to count. He may like a challenge once and while, but this is one of those times of knowing that you got no dice against such an obstacle. He needed some kind map or blueprints of Cochlea, and he'll be able to strategize a plan of action to find and take Donato's skull without getting caught, with or without cloaking.

Sighing again, Wolf tossed the mask away off the building, stood up, and walked toward the edge... before quickly pulling out his Speargun and fired!

Yakumo Oomori grunted in surprise when the small spear pierced _through_ his right shoulder, 'causing him to accidentally break his own finger; no matter, it can heal.

"Damn, that was mighty impressive, whatever the Hell you are. But then again, your scent tells me you're no Ghoul whatsoever. I'm been sent here by a Ghoul group called the Aogiri Tree and they want me to send you their regards. You've been too much of a threat to let roam free, and I'm here either take you to them alive or kill you in an instant."

Excitement grew within him as memories of killing his torturer came to him, cracking his fingers while he's at it.

"However, before I do that, I don't see the harm of taking a finger or 2. Maybe an arm or like... _all 4_!? Surely, you wouldn't mind!"

Wolf was unfazed by the threatening words from the obviously unstable Ghoul, his only response being his Wristblades extending out. A moment of silence fell between them, and Yakumo realized that Nico hasn't made a comment yet. Looking behind him, Yakumo saw, at the corner of his eye, Nico dead on the ground, much to his surprise. The small spear that pierced through him had also pierced the girlish male Ghoul, this time through his head. By the look of his smiling face, Yakumo guessed that Nico didn't had time to react to dodge the spear.

Then again, the Speargun was aiming at his shoulder. Wolf was kinda aiming at him, but when he saw Nico behind the sadistic Ghoul, he aimed at the man's shoulder and tricked the girl-clothes-wearing man into thinking that he was aiming at his partner. The reason why? Because Nico had the scent of a Clown, meaning he's part of the Clowns... or used to, but it doesn't matter to Wolf. A Clown is a Clown... and he really hates Clowns... a lot.

"Well, that wasn't nice." Yakumo pouted. "You killed my partner."

Yes, and Wolf kills Clowns... he should really stop thinking about Clowns now... when they become extinct!

With this determined thought, Wolf charged at the Ghoul, bringing out his Combistick. Yakumo, surprised at his opponent's speed, internally thanked his reflexes as he brought out his Rinkaku, blocking the metal stick. The S rated Ghoul grunted when Wolf began striking his legs before doing something that will be forever in his mind. Wolf activated his Plasmacaster shot a blast at Yakumo's balls, making the Ghoul actually roar in agony for the longest time in his life as his crotch is now pretty much nonexistent, nothing but a hole between his legs that's currently healing as fast as a turtle. Sometimes, for these hundreds of years during training and hunting, Wolf would become curious and watch channels with an Ooman television, and his lungs would nearly collapse at scenes similar to what he just did, except those on TV used their feet and guns, not Plasmacasters.

The now genderless Ghoul fell on his forehead, clenching his crotchless crotch, as Wolf stood over him. His Rinkaku dissolved as their wielder is in too much pain to fight. But he's also _enraged_ at the fact that his manhood and pride of all things has been _tortured_. This brought more memories than usually when his torturer was still his torturer _every_ _**single**_ _**day**_ and _**NIGHT**_! But this action hurts _much_ worse than those old times, and it's nearly bringing the inner Kakuja out of him.

"How... DARE YOU!" Yakumo roared as he lifted his head up with so much rage and hatred in his eyes that it actually surprised Wolf. "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME! _I'M_ SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE TO TORTURE _YOU_ , NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND! I SWEAR TO ALMIGHTY GOD HIMSELF, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN TO THE ENDS OF THE-"

He didn't get the chance to react when a dark shape landed on his back, unintentionally slamming his head against the building's concrete roof. Wolf quickly entered a hunting spearman posture and analyzed this new foe, before his eyes widen and his breath hitched when he noticed the disturbingly familiar details of the new creature. It was black; is as big as a Pterosaur; and has an exoskeleton, a beaklike head with a dome above, dorsal tubes, _really_ long and sharp talons, and has sharp feathers. It was a Serpent... bred from a bird of sort. An Eagle Alien.

The birdlike Xenomorph launched its inner jaw into where Yakumo's Rinkaku should be, forcing him to scream in more agony, but his screams were muffled by the concrete. Wolf decided to end the Ghoul misery and blast the Eagle Alien with his Plasmacaster, exploding its body upon impact. Unfortunately, he forgot about the acid blood as Yakumo, raising himself as high as he can like an erect genital, scream at the Heavens as loud as he can while the acid dissolves his flesh. The scream actually made Wolf wince before he decided to spare the pitiful Ghoul's suffering life by blasting his head as the rest of his body melts into nothing but acidic mush melting through the roof and the floors below it. Now that _that's_ done-

 _ ***Boom!***_

Wolf snapped his head toward the direction of the sound, and his blood froze.

 _"No."_

Far away, yet easy to see from the top of the building, are multiple buildings smoking with one of them collapsing to the ground. More Eagle Aliens flew over them, making mixtures of screeches from both Xenomorph and eagle, before attacking incoming Investigator helicopters. Wolf's fists clenched into fists as a single thought entered the back of his head.

 _The Abomination is here._

 _ **The 6th ward...**_

" _This is unbelievable, folks! I have_ never _seen anything like it! As you can see behind me, there are unknown monsters roaming the streets of the 6th ward. They look like horrific-versions of animals, both domesticated and wild, that looked to be straight out of alien horror movies! Doglike creatures are speeding through Investigator ranks that were sent to neutralize the situation, tearing them apart with their claws and bladed tails. Even the birdlike ones are ripping the flesh out of members of the 6th ward's Ghoul gang, the Gas Masks. Wait, what is- oh, God! AAAHHH-_ "

A Gorilla Alien jumped into the air and splattered the reporter into a bloody paste with both of its forearms, staining both the street and the petrified cameraman. It pounded its chest while roaring in triumph before spewing acid at the cameraman from its inner mouth, making the Human scream in agony as he was being melted alive along with the camera. It roared and jumped again, grappling and swinging on light posts and signs like a regular gorilla would do on vines. It jumped on and crawled up to a building and jumped on the roof. It walked to the other side of the edge and surveyed most of the entire ward.

The streets were in complete and utter chaos, with buildings and cars either wrecked and/or on fire. Whatever the animal-bred Xenomorphs hadn't destroyed was now scorched from the flames. Animal Aliens of all shapes and sizes were stampeding everywhere, either killing Humans and Ghouls or wrecking buildings. Rhino Aliens, because of their armored exoskeletons, charged toward barracks of defending/attacking Doves and Ghouls first to protect the less armored Animal Aliens behind them so said Aliens can finish the survivors off. Eagle Aliens flew through buildings to either get the fleshy filling inside the concrete wrapper or cause destruction, managing to collapse a building once, the same one Wolf saw before, before attacking the helicopters that came soon afterwards.

Drones from the hive are here as well, but are only hiding in the shadows as a means to not get caught by the Doves. They would come out and dragged dead bodies of Ghouls and even some Humans into the sewer, to the hive. The reason for this is because of their use from both outside and inside of the corpses.

It's because of the Hivemind thoughts from the Warriors, Stalkers, Xeno-Kakujas, and Hyper-Praetorians that made the Hive want the corpses. Apparently, in order for their Kagunes to be active and stronger, they need to stock more Rc Cells just like Ghouls need it to survive from their starvation. They cover the corpses with resin cocoons and the bodies will dissolve into enriched Rc Cells where the Special Ones will use their inner mouths to feed. This includes Human bodies as well, even though they have less Rc Cells than Ghouls. From weakest to strongest, Stalkers bred from Ghouls has about 10,000-10,500 Rc level, Warriors bred from One-Eyed Ghouls has 10,500-10,800 Rc level, Xeno-Kakujas have 10,800-20,000 Rc level, Hyper-Praetorians have 20,000-25,000 Rc level, and the Hyper-Queen will have about 25,000-30,000 Rc level.

Overpowered, yes, but that does not make them immortal at least, but it's not like the Hive cares. Whether you're big or small, weak or strong, and terrifying or beautiful, a Xenomorph is a Xenomorph, and they are always a member of the Hive, treated with equality, a sister-in-arms. They kept no secrets from each other and they strategize quick, all thanks to their Hivemind. That's what makes them dangerous, their ability to solve and resolve, for this is not an attack... this is a distraction.

 _ **12th ward, Corniculum...**_

Because of the unexpected attack on the 6th ward, groups of senior Investigators from the 12th ward are sent there to handle the situation. Even though the Investigators staying in the Ghoul detention center are junior, they have well-trained enough to handle Ghouls and their attempts to escape. However, that does not mean that they are ready to take on a horde of attacking Xenomorphs. This horde consists of over 100 Stalkers and 50 Drones led by 10 Warriors. Now, usually, Kagunes and Quinques can pierce through anything, even each other, depending on their strength, power, speed, and/or form, but these Xeno-Ghouls... this is a one-sided slaughter.

Well, 'slaughter' isn't really the right word to describe this battle. It's more like the Stalkers and Warriors are knocking the Investigators unconscious while the Drones drag their comatose bodies into the sewer to the hive. The Humans did their best to repel them with their Quinques and Q bullets, but the Xeno-Ghouls aren't at least fazed, not even a single scratch on their exoskeletons! Some tried to contact help, but it was the Drones who teared apart the power grids even before raiding the Corniculum. After all the Humans were captured, in the control centre, the leader of the Warrior group brought out her oddly acidic green and Xenomorph-like Koukaku and swung it through the controls, causing all the prison cells filled with confused Ghouls in the building to be unlocked.

She turned around and walked away, ignoring the controls that are melting due to the acidic nature of a Xeno-Ghoul's Kagune.

Mirumo Tsukiyama*, father of Shuu Tsukiyama, is experiencing a mixture of emotions at this moment, the list of it being confusion, suspicion, and enjoyment. He was confused as to how and/or why he and the other Ghouls, who are either looking around with the same thoughts as his or running to find the exits after being released, are freed; suspicious as he begins to wonder if this is trap used to finally exterminate them for good; and enjoyed that he could possibly see his son again. He began to wonder how his own flesh and blood had been doing without his remaining parent besides their mother/wife, worried if he was caught by the Doves like his old man. At this thought, Mirumo followed after the Ghouls that are looking for exits, only to stop when he heard shouts and metal-tearing screeches. Not to mention the odd, otherworldly scent that entered his nostrils.

The father of Shuu looked around in panic, seeing monsters he has never seen before in his life knocking the daylights out of the Ghouls while those with smooth head-domes drag them away. Wanting to escape rather than fight, he ran and dodged every green Kagune attack the creatures tried to him with. Eventually, he found the exit, but it was blocked by the possible leader of this group of Ghoul-like monsters. It had a Koukaku like his, except more swordlike like a knight's. He saw the creatures behind him going to pounce on him, but the leader screeched them to stop, and they complied like highly trained dogs being submissive to their master before going back to check any survivors.

Now it was him and the leader Mirumo decided to dubbed Knight.

The male parent of Shuu glared at the creature, speaking for the first time, "I will _never_ let you get in my way of getting to my son."

Knight's response was a hiss, slashing the wall with her Kagune, causing it to melt upon contact alone.

Mirumo's eyes widen at the sight of the Kagune's acidic nature, but quickly kept his guard up as he brought out his own Koukaku. Mirumo's Koukaku appears to take the form of an irregular sword, in similar shape to Shuu's, albeit with a tighter coil. The Kagune is complimented by smaller intricacies such as an accentuated edge of the blade tip and vine-like bulges layering it. While not much is known about the Kagune's capabilities, it's implied to have some rather significant force based on the result of his spar with Matsumae, who was stated to have the greatest skill of the young Tsukiyama servants.

A battle between apex predators is about to begin.

 ** _10th ward, Meguro Hospital..._**

The Predalien sneaks through the alley after the 5th hospital she filled the pregnant hosts with embryos today. The Doves also left the hospitals unguarded for the 6th ward's infestation, not knowing that it's been a distraction for her to go to the hospitals to impregnate the hosts there and kill any host she is not able to impregnate while a horde of Xenomorphs raid Corniculum at the 12th ward for the Hyper-Queen's Facehuggers. Because of the Kanou a General Hospitals discovered to have Ghouls before, the CCG guarded the rest of the hospitals from both Xenomorphs and Ghouls, so the Hive will be expecting a lot more Drones than Xeno-Ghouls and Xeno-Kakujas. So, the Predalien sent the horde to whatever place as the most Ghouls, meaning that this is the purpose of raiding Corniculum, to get more Special Ones. Pretty soon, this victory belongs to the Xenomorphs!

The Predalien suddenly jumped back to dodge a Quinque, a teal one that was probably once a Bikaku Kagune. She would have narrowed her eyes at the attacker if she had some. This particular host has the presence of a insane killer, a killer with a slightly less experienced partner, it seems.

"So my instincts were right. The attack at the 6th ward is merely a distraction! And look what we found, Amon! The Predator of Hospitals itself!"

"And you weren't kidding when you said what we're dealing with isn't a Ghoul, sir. Nothing has yellowish-green-colored blood like that."

The Predalien snarled in anger when she saw that the host managed to make a small scratch that drew blood, that yellowish coloration she inherited from the Yautja host she was born from. While a Predalien's blood isn't as acidic as others' own, it can still melt anything that's not acid-proof, albeit slowly. She can see the host's weapon slowly melting already from the very tip, something that went thankfully unnoticed by both Doves.

"Truly disappointing too. If it _were_ a Ghoul, it's Kagune would make a very interesting Quinque." Mado smiled in glee with one eye narrow and the other impossibly wide, licking his lips as he entered a battle stance while Amon reached for his own Quinque. "Oh, I can't wait to see what you sound like when in pain."

Just when Mado walked a couple of steps forward toward the Predalien, a car suddenly collided against Amon, who involuntarily held on to the entire front out of reflex, accidentally dropping his case with his Quinque in it in the process. Absolutely stunned, it took Amon a few minutes to process what just happened until he noticed that there are equally stunned Ghouls riding this vehicle, all due to the gas masks they're wearing. They were none other than Kazuichi Banjou, Ichimi, Jiro, and Sante, and the leader was not focusing on the road because of his 3 fellow founding members of the Gas Masks panicking and demanding to slow down before he accidentally crashed into the Dove. Kazuichi was going to the 20th ward to find Rize Kamishiro to tell her that all of Tokyo is no longer safe and that they must leave immediately before the monsters that _BURSTED OUT OF THE ZOO ANIMALS' BELLIES AND TOOK TRAITS OF THEM_ infest even the entire continent of Japan. Seeing that he collided against a Dove, it was then Kazuichi realized that he probably _should_ have slowed down a bit and focused on the road at the same time.

Meanwhile, both Mado and the Predalien were baffled at the sudden turn of events as they stared at the very spot where Amon had been ran over by the random car before they realized each other's presences. Looking back at each other, Mado's unstable smile and look came back while the Predalien stood up slowly. They readied their weapons, their teeth shown to the world, both smiles capable of chilling SS rated Ghouls to the bone.

A battle between merciless killers is about to begin.

 _ **The 6th ward...**_

Wolf just... couldn't believe his luck.

First, he fought those annoying Clowns; second, he had a stressful headache after _trying_ to think of plans to infiltrate a complex Ghoul prison; and Third, he just found out that he didn't kill the Abomination back in his Universe. He ripped off its inner jaw and stabbed it through its head with his Wristblades for crying out loud! Why its it still alive?! Such stress, internal complaints, and rage building up inside him is so raw that he's even letting it out by fighting the Serpents that must've spawned from Earth's animals instead of Oomans. Whenever an Ooman, Ghoul, and/or even other fellow Yautja see him fight, to them, he was more violent, brutal, and terrifying than the animal-spawned Serpents themselves.

But to himself, he was fucking epic. So, to put it simple, he's just pissed off. And you _**never**_ piss off an Elite.

A pack of 10 Runners led by a Bear Alien that looked like a Runner, only half as big and armored as a Rhino Alien and pretty fucked-up-looking surrounded him and charged toward him, but that was a big mistake on their part. Wolf swing his acid-proof Combistick slashed across 7 Runners before his Plasmacaster blasted the other 3. He and the Bear Alien charged at each other, collided against each other, and fought each other like sumo wrestlers until Wolf grabbed its neck and choked it to death. Even though Serpents don't need to breathe to survive, the pressure in the neck is certainly what killed the Bear Alien. He let it fall on its back and went to kill more when he noticed it recovering.

Wolf finished it by literally sticking his Combistick up to its ass because fuck the Serpents... before punching and piercing his equally acid-proof Wristblades through a charging Rhino Alien's skull without even looking because he's a badass like that.

He was then suddenly snatched up to the sky by an Eagle Alien with its talons puncturing his skin and flesh, much to his roaring, bloody murdering pain. But all it did was piss him off even more enough to ripped off its leg to break free from its grip before climbing up to the bastardized Flying Alien's head and literally beat the absolute shit out of it with its own leg he's still holding like Agent Texas of Red vs Blue beating this one soldier to death with his _own skull_. He doesn't care that he's above the buildings already, he's showing this thing whose boss, Yautja-style! The birdlike Serpent screeched in agony as it and Wolf fell and landed against a 20 meter tall, skeletal-looking Elephant Alien's head. The Elephant Alien, annoyed, grab Wolf and the now dead Eagle Alien with its inner jaw acting like a trunk and threw them against a building, which was about to collapse after this manner of abuse it suffered from.

Before it did, Wolf stood up with adrenaline rushing through his blood before grabbing his Plasmacaster mounting it onto his Wrist Gauntlet, turning it into a Plasmacaster-like Energy Flechette. He ran toward the broken window he was thrown from and leaped as high as he can toward the Elephant Alien, who looked up, taking notice of the Elite above it. Before to could react, Wolf descended back down with a Plasmacaster-like punch at its forehead, causing it to trumpet a low-pitch, screeching roar of agony with a large proportion of its head blasted before falling to its side, either dead or unconscious.

It was fucking awesome.

Just when he stood up for the corpse or comatose body, he heard another screeching roar. He turned toward the source of the sound and- SWEET HOT HOLY DAMN OF THE ANCIENT GODS AND GODDESSES OF HUNT! WHAT IS THAT?!

It was none other than one of the 5 Crocodile Aliens that spawned from Stella, standing up in its hind feet before slamming its front hands against the ground, roaring at the Predator, who got his Combistick ready, roaring in return.

A battle between hunter and prey is about to begin.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"Well... this is most unexpected." a female, full-body bandaged Ghoul with a tattered, maroon cloak with droopy ears attached to the hood commented as she watched the carnage from above and afar on a building before thinking, _"And interesting."_

"We must report this to the One-Eyed King." a tall man with short white hair; red eyes; a red, iron mask covering his mouth, and wearing a large, blue cloak said. "He must know about this... new problem. None of us has foresee this. Come on, Eto."

"Okay, Tatara-sama~." Eto Yoshimura followed after her partner before stopping and turning back to look at the chaos again.

Despite being SSS rated, she shivered out of... excitement? Dread? Whatever it is, what will happen next soon is hopefully more interesting.

A war unlike any other is about to begin... _soon_.

 *** Just because this story follows the anime timeline between Kaneki's ghoulification and Asaki Fueguchi's death doesn't mean I won't add characters from the manga timeline into it.**

 **Hope you like it. I'm going to take a break.**


	4. Chapter 4: Death Battle Trio!

**Making a trio of Death Battles was absolutely hard, but I managed to do it. The combatants are all set, so let's end this debate once and for all. IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE TRIOOOOO!**

 **I do not own Alien/Predator, Tokyo Ghoul, and (sort of) that Death Battle reference.**

 ** _12th ward..._**

In blinding speed, Mirumo and Knight clashed Koukakus before the former had to push the latter away before his Kagune melts when it touches the acidic Kagune. The Koukaku wielders then kept fighting like knights from different kingdoms at war, except _these_ knights are from different, predatory species. Mirumo fought like a French, manly ballerina while Knight fought like a savage, unpredictable beast. So different, yet so powerful; so different, yet so equal (in a fight); so different, yet so... alike. They are both monsters hated by Humanity (most of Humanity, as the Predalien killed off the hospital full of Humans who _don't_ see Ghouls as monsters), creatures who get what they want to survive, apex predators who kill without guilt.

It's time to see which is the best apex predator.

Mirumo dodged to the left as Knight blurred at him, missing. Then he blocked a strike, a kick, and a tail-strike from the Warrior, who snarled in frustration at her opponent. Shuu's father then went into offensive as, after limbo-dodging a horizontal slash, breakdance with his Kagune managing to strike the monster multiple times. Knight was caught off guard at this unexpected action as she was pushed back for a bit before recovering. Mirumo then slammed his body against Knight and pushed her and himself through a metal wall, into the highly damaged control room.

Knight, annoyed, grabbed the Ghoul's head with her Kagune-less hand and slammed him through the melted control panels and buttons before dragging through more of the machinery, destroying the very abused room more. Mirumo, feeling kinda creative, owed her that one by kicking her head to stun her, wrapped his legs around her arm, grabbed whatever he can find with his hands because he can't see, and reverse judo-fucking-throw that bitch in that position which all badass fathers _must_ do 'cause that's awesome!

Quickly getting back up, Mirumo quickly twisted his body and swung his Koukaku at Knight, who was surprisingly fazed by the attack as she was pushed back a tiny bit. Seeing his chance, the Ghoul quickened his attacks more, pushing the Xeno-Ghoul more. Just when the father of Shuu thought this was getting too easy, Knight's Koukaku suddenly glowed before she did 360 degree spins, the tip of the swordlike Kagune spewing out acid in all directions. Shocked at this, Mirumo was thankful for his training since childhood as he sped away from the flying acid that's melting everything it touches, avoiding having acid burns. He was then tacked by Knight, who pushed him _through_ the weakened walls and even walls that haven't been thinned by the acid until she threw him through another metal wall, into the same room where Mirumo escaped him prison cell.

The other Xenomorphs and fighting-back Ghouls were startled at the sudden arrival of the death battle before they jumped away before they ended up in the crossfire and watched it from afar, admittedly curious.

Mirumo felt weakened by all the abuse he got from Knight and even felt like he was gonna lose his consciousness when memories of his old life replayed in his head. Memories of his son, Shuu, growing up to be a fine gentleman after the times they played games and hang out when he was just a lad. Then memories of when the Doves marched into his mansion after they found out he and his family are Ghouls came to his mind, haunting him, taunting him, reminding him how he lost most of his family and got separated from his son. At first, he shook in fear and sorrow, but then, it was later replaced by _rage_. No... he will not let some monster get in way of seeing his remaining family again!

Knight, the Xenomorphs, and the Ghouls watch as Mirumo started to change without even knowing, growling deeply in his throat. He grew 5 meters tall, his body became covered in light purple, organic armor similar to Arata Kirishima's Kakuja armor; all 4 of his limbs became longer, more sharper Koukakus; his head turned into what appears to be a triangular, knight-like helmet, covering his facial appearance, with a duo of straight horns pointing a bit far apart from each other and a pink faceplate that does not reveal his eyes or face; and a Ukaku heritage was unlocked, making him a Ghoul with a Chimera Kagune, with his newfound wings similar to a fairy's, only light purple, flaming, and hellish. While the Xenomorphs were intrigued at this transformation, the Ghouls were shocked. While Mirumo did not cannibalized on his kind in purpose, unbeknownst to him, some Doves were cruel enough to add Ghoul flesh into his food to make it terrible, a terrible mistake on their part. With enough Rc Cells, the father of Shuu was finally pushed to the limit had became a Kakuja.

Now, he is known as the Purple Fairy of Hell*!

Mirumo and Knight charged at each other again in blurring speeds, then clashed. Knight was surprised at the host's suddenly growth of strength, speed, and power as the recently transformed Kakuja flew over her and kicked her from behind before launching crystalized projectiles from his new Ukaku, pinning her limbs into the ceiling. Now this caused the Warrior to panic a bit as she didn't expect the host's to be powerful enough to pierce her exoskeleton. The Doves must of fed him more Ghoul than anyone had thought, giving him the amount of Rc Cells that might be on par of a Xeno-Ghoul's. However, her acid blood took care of that as she grabbed onto the ceiling, now free.

But at the moment of her freedom, Mirumo head-butted her through the ceiling, along with others above, until they were out of the building and into the sky. Knight, desperate, slashed her Kagune at his back, screeching in defiance. But as soon as she opened her mouth, Mirumo stroked his bladed appendage into her inner mouth and through the back her armored, domed head with perfect precision, killing her instantly with large amounts of brain damage. The father of Shuu retracted his arm back and flew back to ground zero slowly with his fairy wings flapping, his arm melting due to the acid blood, but he will recover soon. The Hell Fairy had slain the Dark Knight.

Now, to find his son.

 _ **10th ward...**_

Claws and Quinque clashed, both never yielding until one side falls. The Predalien quickly grabbed hold onto the teal-colored, organic weapon and threw it at a brick wall with Mado holding it because letting his Quinque go in battle is never his thing. The host broke through the wall and found himself in the middle of a mall's hallway filled with stunned shoppers, both Human and Ghoul. He doesn't know which one is Human or Ghoul, but that doesn't matter to him now. The shoppers ran away anyway when they caught sight of the creature entering through the hope she made.

Mado's Quinque split into 3 tentacles and stretched toward the Predalien, who quickly took action. She jumped and moved her body away from the attacking tentacles like Spider-Man would do when he once dodged bladed boomerangs like a badass. At the same time, she grabbed 1 tentacle with her hand, another by recoiling her tail around it, and the last one by _biting_ onto it in her mouth. Mado was surprised at this, and was even more so when the creature started twisting and turning like an orb-shaped tornado and actually _destroyed_ his Quinque, pulling it apart into 3 separate pieces, because of her slightly acidic blood covering the weapon before slowly weakening it. The highly experienced Investigator brought his now broken and inactive weapon to his face, looking closing at it as he is still stumped at this sudden moment.

He was shaken out of his stupor when the Predalien's tail suddenly lashed out and wrapped it around his neck, pulling him and slamming him against a concrete wall, creating a small crater. The Predalien then slammed him against another wall, then another, then another. Feeling that this isn't enough, the Yautja-bred Xenomorph spun around like an ice-skating ballerina while Mado's head/face was kept being used as a living wrecking ball as the property damage the mall is enduring is growing pretty high. The Predalien then flicked her tail upwards, throwing Mado through the glass roof and landing on the roof's concrete. The Juvenile Queen jumped and climbed all the way up, following her opponent.

Jumping through the window and falling towards the still-down Mado, the powerful Xenomorph was ready to end it. But Mado brought Amon's Quinque with him before the battle even started as he brought it up, blocking the creature's attack. It appears to be a metal pole with a slack of hardened flesh at the end, acting like a club of sort. Frustrated at the host's apparent gain of another weapon, the Predalien twisted and latched her tail at the Dove, who dodged it before blocking another tail-strike. They started clashing yet again before it was eventually Mado's turn to shift the balance of power as twirled Amon's Quinque around before slamming it in front of the Predalien, causing a shockwave that blew her toward the building's edge.

What the senior Investigator didn't expect was for the Predalien to take him with her as she stretched her tail and wrapped it around his waist, pulling him toward the edge as well.

They fought a bit in mid-fall before they crashed on top of a car, utterly destroying it. Fortunately, no one was in it. The family was just right next to it as they were about to leave, but the duo that fell from the sky ruined their ride home. It was a family of Ghouls, and they wanted to leave because of a commotion of fighting and unexplained screeching. They could most possibly guess that it's a fight between a Ghoul and a Dove, so they had more than a reason to leave quickly.

Mado grunted as he got up, having used the unconscious monster to soften his landing. He shook the dizziness off of his vision and saw a rather interesting sight. The creature's blood is slowly melting the car.

"So your blood is slightly acidic, huh? Very interesting. With something like that and capable of destroying my old Quinque, you and your kind would no doubt be useful for the CCG to eliminate the Ghouls to extinction. But your mind is clouded and untamed. Can't have a lion kill a Ghoul when the lion itself can't follow its orders, now, can't it?" Mado giggled.

The family already ran away in the middle of Mado's excited rant on how he will use the creature's species to wipe their kind out. Raising Amon's Quinque, the psychotic Investigator was about to finish the unconscious creature off when something happened, much to his confusion. He suddenly couldn't feel anything. Well, not emotionally, just not physically. That, and he found himself looking at the sky without controlling himself.

He couldn't move. He couldn't talk. He most certainly couldn't even blink for some reason.

But when the Predalien stood up to his view, looking down on him, Mado had a realization. The monster had faked her unconsciousness and stoke her tail-blade at his spinal cord with perfect, surgical precision, rendering his entire body motionless, numb, paralyzed, and useless. He was at a monster's mercy.

No... nonononononononononononononononononononono _ **NO**_! He couldn't end like this, not yet! And certainly not by a _monster_ , of course! He couldn't die yet! Not until he kills-

When the Predalien's face went in front of his own and opened her mouth, Mado saw nothing but darkness.

 _ **The 6th ward...**_

Investigators Yasutomo Nakajima and Ippei Kusaba were shooting Q bullets at a horde of 10 Runners. They managed to kill 5, but the other remaining 5 were about to reach them. Just when they thought they were about to die, a large shape fell out from the side of a building and crushed the Runners under its massive back. To the duo's utter shock, they were greeted by the sight of the Crocodile Alien, who was surprisingly losing in her battle against Wolf. Then again, Wolf's basically Batman, except he's an alien who hunts with highly advance guns (that was a Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake DEATH BATTLE! reference, by the way).

Before the Crocodile Alien could get up, Wolf jumped from the hole on the building's side and stabbed her throat with his Combistick, choking her with her own acid blood. He then brought out his Speargun and shot multiple spears into her throat, abusing her throat and choking her even more, similar to when Yang Xiao Long of RWBY shot multiple shotgun bullets into a Nevermore's mouth, only more brutal, bloody, and kinda scary. If one would think, they are see this as total animal abuse, considering that this Xenomorph is based off an animal she was born from.

Jumping off the corpse of the crocodilian Serpent, Wolf began to look at it and wonder how in the world he's gonna take its skull and bring it with him to home, let alone find a way home. He shrugged and decided that the recording his Bio-Mask has in it is enough proof that he hunted one of the most powerful breeds of Serpents ever seen. Before he could cloak himself, he ducked under a Q bullet and fired his Plasmacaster at the one who fired at him.

It was Kusaba, and he would have died if Nakajima hadn't tacked him out of the blast's way. The plasma blast exploded upon impacting a building, which topple before leaning and falling toward a large team of Investigators that were shooting at the stampede of Animal Aliens. They were unfortunately crushed by the fallen building while the Animal Aliens took notice at this and waited for it to crush their enemies before resuming their rampage toward the other wards around the 6th. Kusaba and Nakajima looked at the devastated building in shock and fear before slowly turning toward the mysterious being, only for find him gone with only the dead Crocodile Alien left in his wake. Wolf had cloaked himself and ran away to hunt more of the Animal Aliens while the Doves were distracted.

 _ **15th ward...**_

Asaki Fueguchi was driving to the 20th ward where his wife and daughter, Ryouko and Hinami, are at the moment after the unknown monsters started rampaging in the 6th ward, where he was at as a doctor. Never in his life had he seen anything like these creatures, and he even had a quarter of a mind to capture one of the small and fast ones (Runners) for study. Fortunately, the rest of his mind says that he must go to his family and warn them of this new threat so they can hopefully leave this country before these things come and get them. The high-ranking Doves fighting the animal-looking creatures proved to be a distraction other Ghouls like him to get out the ward and most possibly Tokyo itself, and the creatures proved to be more than simple threats as the Investigators were being slaughtered out there. He even witnessed that one humanoid killed the infamous Mado with its _inner jaw_!

Needless to say, Asaki got the Hell out of there before the Predalien noticed him.

The Ghoul father's thoughts were shaken away when something landed on the hood of his car, slipping off of it to the ground. Asaki opened the driver's door and got off just to see a battered Mirumo unconscious with his arm still healing from the acid blood and now in his Human(Ghoul) form. He doesn't know where this new Ghoul came from, but, by the look of his state, he must've actually survived fighting one of those creatures. Wanting to help a fellow Ghoul out, the father of Hinami picked up the father of Shuu in his arms and carefully put him in the passenger's seat without touching the acid blood dripping from the healing stump. Returning to the driver's seat, Asaki resumed driving to the 20th ward with the unconscious Kakuja by his side.

 ** _10th ward..._**

Amon returned from the intrusion of the group of Ghouls. He wanted to fight and kill them to pay them back for running him over, but he soon realized that he doesn't have his Quinque. Fortunately, the Ghouls didn't want to fight even when he's unarmed as they drove off after Amon staggered off of the vehicle. He wasn't surprised at this as he saw other Ghouls in the 6th ward - the Gas Masks including - fighting against the creatures that were invading said ward as well as his fellow Investigators. Heck, some Ghouls even decided to _help_ some other Investigator teams against the monsters.

Amon wanted to go out there and demand answers from the Ghouls as to why they decided to help as they ate other Humans before, but decided to do it later as Mado is possibly in trouble fighting the possible leader of this infestation. Unfortunately, he was too late, hence why he's on his knees, in front of a very dead man he's very familiar with on the ground. He saw that his spinal cord was cut off, probably rendering immobile, before butchering a hole through his head.

(A/N: Imagine Mado's state being similar to when he died in the anime timeline, except those 2 bloody holes.)

Holding his mentor in his arms, Amon lifted his head at the heavens above and cried with sorrow and rage.

 ** _7th ward, hours later, night..._**

Wolf sighed as he settled himself in the long-abandoned and worn down Ghoul Restaurant, finding an old bed with a mattress that's soft enough to make him comfortable. Half of the Animal Aliens had been slaughtered, some of them losing their skulls as his trophies, while the rest of the survivors left somewhere he can couldn't keep track because of his fight against Crocodile Alien giving them enough time. Wolf had a feeling that the Abomination has planned that attack, or _distraction_ as it turned out to be. He brought a TV he stole from an abandoned store some time ago (destroying the cameras while he's at it) so he can check the Ooman news. The Abomination had impregnated pregnant Oomans in 5 hospitals, who had died some hours ago, while the other Serpents had raided a Ghoul detention centre at the 12th ward and kidnapped all the Oomans and imprisoned Ghouls in it, finding only a dead Serpent on the way, which the Doves took to study, but that wasn't just any other Serpent.

It was a Serpent bred from a Ghoul, having an green, acidic Koukaku that was slowly dissolving into regular acid blood... or acidic Rc Cells no Ghoul or Kakuja can be capable of absorbing. This very much disturbed Wolf. Fighting Ghouls were enough, these new Serpent Ghouls have to be a whole new level even for a Yautja Elite. Whoever killed that one was lucky, it won't be so next time. This new Hive is different from others recorded in Yautja history, and he already has 2 choices, it seems.

Fina a way out of this Earth - this Universe - and find a way home... or exterminate this Hive.

 ** _Hive..._**

The Predalien made what can be equivalent to a wince of pain as she limbed toward the Queen's Chamber to rest and heal, the 1st biggest part of the cave system, while her arms wrapped around the necks of 2 Warriors that were helping her in her feet. She didn't think the hosts here would be this strong. That recent host she killed was proof of that, even if it didn't seem as powerful as The One Who Hunts. Hopefully, they have captured enough Special Hosts that will breed enough Special Ones that will be enough to combat the abnormal regular hosts. Even the Animal Aliens will be more than enough, let alone the 4 remaining Crocodile Aliens that are guarding in the big sewers, looking for trespassing hosts that they will either kill or capture for possible hosting, while those too big to go through the sewers stay at the 6th ward to keep it as Xenomorph territory.

The regular and Special Hosts are being embedded in the resin at the Ovomorph (Xenomorph egg) Chamber as we speak, still unconscious and being guarded by Stalkers. When the regular hosts wake up, they won't be a problem as the won't have the courage to escape with so many Stalkers around them. When the Special Hosts wake up, however, the Stalkers will either pin them down incase they take out their organic weapons or have them be knocked out again... or both.

When the Warriors put her down, the more Warriors and even the 4 Hyper-Praetorians came close to her and opened their mouths, stretching out their inner jaws. Their Rc-Cell-enhanced resin saliva dripped from their secondary mouths and onto the Predalien, covering her in a cocoon that will not only heal and energize her in her semi-hibernation, but also evolve her. Not into an adult Queen, mind you, but into something equivalent to a Warrior, a _Predalien_ Warrior. And probably a Predalien Warrior on par against a Hyper-Praetorian since she's now absorbing Rc Cells from resin webbing, slightly quickening the evolutionary process. She doesn't know how long she will hibernate while evolving in her Rc-Cell-enhanced cocoon, so long as she will be protected by the Xeno-Ghouls and Xeno-Kakujas.

The eldest Hyper-Praetorian has already been in a cocoon not unlike the Predalien's own before she left the 6th ward. Once she becomes a Hyper-Queen, the other Hyper-Praetorians will have an egg sac already ready to be used. Soon after that, the Hyper-Queen will start laying many Ovomorphs.

All of Tokyo will soon belong to the Xenomorphs, then Japan, and soon the world.

 *** Mirumo's Kakuja form is similar to the Black Lotus from Accel World. I got no other ideas besides that.**

 **I know you must be dissapointed at this less Elite vs Crocodile Alien fighting, but that's much harder to make than the first 2 fights. Hope you like it, so please comment, review, fav, and maybe even ask questions incase you're curious. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Aftermath

**Sorry I took so long. I do not own Alien/Predator or Tokyo Ghoul.**

Wolf silently stared at the holographic map of Japan for what felt like hours. For a week, he's still been at the long-abandoned Ghoul Restaurant, either fixing his weapons and equipment or finding out to make sure his Scout Ship is somewhere as well. So far, he hasn't detected a signal from his ship yet, probably because the ship is offline or it's not here. Wolf doesn't know, but he can't help but hope that his ship would be here, his only way out of this planet.

Wolf was a Yautja Veteran, an Elite, and a relentless Serpent hunter who had fought a Abomination and lived, yet why did the thought of fighting these new breeds of Serpents dread him so? Could it be that, while the Ghouls are more superior than Oomans, these new Serpent Ghouls are more superior than regular Serpents? Could this be what the Oomans felt when encountering a Ghoul, their natural predator? Could it be that the Serpents are destined to be a Yautja's natural predator as well? Wolf doesn't know that one either, and neither does he want to know.

Fuck, Wolf shook his head, snap out of it, Wolf. You're acting like a pup, and you're more than a pup. You're a hunter, not a coward. And you're certainly no hero, either. You're even fighting a battle that isn't yours, it's the Abomination you want to fight to take the skull of.

Maybe he should let the Oomans and Ghouls fight against the Serpents. While the Serpents are distracted, he'll find out where the Abomination is and end it there. The Doves and Ghouls will take care of the rest. While that happens, Wolf will leave this country and find either his ship or another way out of this planet and Universe.

The moment the Elite turned his gaze away from the map, a dot appeared before the holographic map was deactivated.

 ** _20th ward, Anteiku..._**

" _Ghoul Investigators are doing their best to retake the 6th ward while repelling the creatures recently dubbed Serpents (somewhat ironically), despite being somewhat bug-like in nature. Meanwhile, scientists, biologists, and Ghoulogists* are still mind-boggled after a week of studying a dead Serpent found in the raided Corniculum. The creature's biology is most confusing enough since they discovered the dead Serpent's very acidic Kagune, a trait only Ghouls possess, yet the Serpents in the 6th ward do not. For God's sakes, its blood and even Rc Cells are just as acidic as well! Because of this apparent bio-defense, the Investigators and even the Gas Masks are being slaughtered out there and losing numbers as we speak. Apparently, acid is another thing Ghouls are not immune to. Another thing these experts cannot explain is how these creatures can see, hear, or smell as they posses no eyes, ears, or nostrils. Surgical means to study how the Serpent's body works inside, let alone surgically remove the acidic Kagune and turn it into a new very useful prototype Quinque, is near-impossible due to this bio-acid. Not to mention that not even Kagunes and Quinques cannot penetrate the dead Serpent Ghoul's exoskeleton, something that's greatly shocking and disturbing, due to very high levels of Rc Cells that surpasses an SSS rated Ghoul/Kakuja, another disturbing development noted. And why these creatures kidnapped the Investigators and Ghouls inside the Corniculum instead of eating them are beyond our experts on animal behavior. These Serpents are no doubt a new level of unpredictable and even the Japanese Self-Defense Force just joined in to eradicate this threat. Unfortunately, the Serpents disappeared without a trace before the JSDF arrived, almost like a temporal storm that won't last long. The 6th ward will be rebuilt soon after it will be retaken..._ "

The cafe for Ghouls and Humans alike was filled with grim silence as they watched the News on the television. At first, they thought it was the Gas Masks that were attacking the 6th ward, but that was thrown out the window when they saw the mysterious creatures known as the Serpents on the News last week, a gorilla-like Serpent killing both the reporter and cameraman in a manner that frightened even the Ghoul costumers that were in the cafe that day. Currently, the Anteiku is shutdown, something that rarely happens, and our very known Ghoul employees are watching the News so they can learn more of this new threat in case hey had to fight them. But so far, that got only some information about their biology, and they didn't like what it is one bit.

All that tiny piece of information from the News is information on how they kill you, not how you kill them.

And speaking of News, the devastation of the 6th ward and the raid on Corniculum by the Serpents had been the hot topic throughout the Japanese media. News coverage and TV specials talked and debated about the nature of the unknown creatures that had terrified nearly all of the country when they singlehandedly infest an entire ward and either killed or captured nearly all of the Human and Ghoul inhabitants there. Near-titanic amounts of topics ranged from damage assessment of the specific aspects of the 6th ward to speculation of where the Serpents supposed to come from. Their ability to mimic the appearance and abilities of animals and Ghouls and having acid for blood, Kagunes, and even Rc Cells were also some of the top subjects that the media gossiped about for their impossible biology that attracted the attentions of the country's most intellectual people. The consequences of the widespread of this frenzied gossip, however, was that despite Japan's government's efforts to censor it, the phenomenon proved to be too big for them to contain as the news story spread like wildfire and the impact was truly profound.

It was a great miracle that it hadn't reached the other parts of the world with China being the closest to the Land of the Rising Sun. If one foreign government found out of the existence of the Serpents, then by God, there will a worldwide chaos going on. Not to mention that no one would take any chances and would go too far as to bomb either Tokyo or the entire country itself as a means to exterminate the new species to extinction for good along with anyone else in it, committing a country/nation-sized genocide. The Prime Minister would _never_ have that and made sure that the news of the Serpents would _never_ leave this land, no matter what the cost. Fortunately, the 6th ward is under lockdown and very heavy quarantine so no one would come in or out, so the rest of Tokyo and even Japan is safe for now, for the prevent of more spreading infestations and possible disease from these new creatures.

Though, what didn't made sense to both Humans and Ghouls in Japan as to why the Serpents abandoned the 6th ward after taking control over it, something not even Ghoul gangs would do. Their behavior is so unpredictable, who knows what they were and would be thinking! It gave many scientists as much headaches as Fanfiction authors have when fans demand more chapters to the stories while the writers themselves have lives outside of this website**!

That was before Asaki came in the Anteiku with a still-unconscious Mirumo in his arms along with the founding members of the Gas Masks. When they came, his wife and daughter didn't waste time and tacked and embraced the Ghoul father with all their might, never letting go and almost causing Asaki to drop the unconscious Ghoul in the process, while Banjou nearly beaten up Kaneki for having Rize's scent on him, only to be accidentally knocked out himself by said One-Eyed Ghoul. After that tear-dropping family reunion and misunderstanding incident, Asaki explained to everyone what had happened when he was still at the 6th ward, from the time it was being attacked by the Serpents to his encounter with Mirumo, while Banjou explained about his and his fellow founding members' encounters with the Serpents in the Ueno Zoo. With the unconscious man's scent being suspiciously similar to Shuu's, Touka hesitatingly called said purple-haired Ghoul to come over to the cafe about it, much to Nishiki Nishio's dismay. When the Ghoul who almost ate Nishio's Human girlfriend and almost killed Kaneki came, the man expected that Kaneki must've forgave him and wanted to share his heavenly One-Eyed Ghoul blood as a gift, but the moment he saw his unconscious father in bed...

Needless to say, but everyone's views on Shuu had changed forever.

The poor man broke down in tears at the sight of his father, either in sorrow or pure joy. He never left the room where his father is and left the comatose-stated man's side ever since, only to come when he wanted to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner and to go excuse himself to the bathroom. He made sure Mirumo was fed while his father was still not awake, or else he'll starve to death, and even gave him a bath when necessary. He even ignored Kaneki's existence, something that really threw the entire Anteiku in a loop as they thought that Shuu may possibly be gay in a hungry, Ghoulish way for the One-Eyed Ghoul. Though, after Renji Yomo, the right-hand man of Yoshimura, an information gatherer, body collector of suicided Humans for the Ghoul costumers, and a previous waiter, looked up information about Shuu's family history, they understood why his father's return impacted the French Ghoul to the core.

The Tsukiyama family, where Shuu was born from, was a family of upper-class Ghouls, with considerable wealth and influence within Human society, who had owned an estate located in the 21st ward as well as numerous residential and commercial properties throughout Tokyo. They ran the Tsukiyama Group, a powerful international Business Conglomerate, with holdings in most sectors and ownership of more than 20 subsidiaries. Originally a Zaibatsu, the family rearranged after the second World War with a specialty in Imports and Exports. Their sphere of influence included Food, Precious Metals, Iron and Steel, Chemistry, and holdings in private hospitals and Seinan Gakuin University. As such, they had incredible clout in Human society and have used their political, business, and financial influences to conceal themselves for more than a century.

Their Ghoulish nature was eventually discovered by the result of an unknown explanation and nearly all of the family members and servants were exterminated. Mirumo was arrested and brought to the Corniculum for questioning and it was revealed that he casually brewed his son's coffee mixed with soporific drugs to keep him safe by ordering one of the servants to take care of the knocked out male Tsukiyama, and the son was _supposedly_ never seen again. It seemed that either Shuu was good at keeping a low profile after the dubbed Rose Extermination incident or the Doves had been slacking off like Mordecai and Rigby from Regular Show.

Kaneki, Touka, and even Nisgio felt bad for poor Shuu as they always thought that he's just an arrogant Ghoul who only follows his nose, tongue, stomach, and fame. Now, they see him as a child who hadn't seen a parent for a long time and thought said parent was dead since he lost him. He hasn't even spoken English (Japanese to others) in a while since he first laid his eyes on Mirumo after their long separation, only speaking French due to being as a French as, well, a Team Fortress 2 Spy, which somewhat fits the Ghoul as they're both total assholes when it comes to killing and mocking and both at the same time. Though, some were a little scared and nervous to go and/or be near him due to the times he whispered to himself darkly with vengeful rage and hatred for the Serpents that drove his father into a coma. The French language he's _still_ using certainly did not help calm down the already concerned Ghouls living in the cafe, even though it helps them not understand what he's saying that might possibly scar Hinami's innocence... and maybe Kaneki's, 'cause he's a pussy***.

They just hope Mirumo wakes up soon so Shuu can get over of his vengeance against the Serpents with hatred so raw that it can make Eren Yeager wet his pants... or hope they prepare themselves against the Serpents themselves.

 ** _1st ward, CCG Main Office..._**

"As many of you know, the 6th ward is still under lockdown and heavy quarantine after the first Serpent infestation." Itsuki Marude began. "After days of searching for the Serpents or their hideout, we received information regarding the Ueno Zoo."

Behind him, the large screen showed images of dead animals with their bellies opened and organs either showing or spilling out... or both.

"The JSDF and a selective number of volunteered Investigators reported these dead animals, from the Chinese and Japanese salamanders to the elephants, possibly killed by the Serpents, hence the discovery of a new breed of Serpents dubbed the Spider Serpents."

The screen then said breed... dead Facehuggers.

"It is lead to believe that the Serpents gain the abilities and appearances from those they eat, which explains the Serpent Ghoul's existence as a result of eating Ghoul flesh. How these Serpents became Spiders and what would happen if they eat Human flesh is still beyond us, but that's besides the point. From what Special Class Ghoul Investigator, Akira Mado, theorized, the Serpents escaped into the sewers, the only possible explanation to their mysterious disappearance and where they brought all most of the Humans and Ghoul in the 6th ward and all the Investigators and prisoners in Corniculum they captured for reasons still unknown. I want all sewer systems in Tokyo guarded and ready to be purged from the spreading infestation and possible Ghouls hiding there, not a single thing besides Humans escaped. Any questions?"

A hand raised.

"Yes, Kusaba Ippei?"

"What about Hunter?"

The entire room was filled with a disturbingly tense silence after Kusaba that question, being one of the very few that witness the other mysterious creature dubbed Hunter slaughtering the Serpents, including an Elephant Serpent and a Crocodile Serpent with strength that surpasses a Ghoul's own and technology beyond their understanding. Like the Serpents, most people in Japan were talking about the mysterious creature that hunted the Serpents and taking some of their skulls as trophies, hence its name. No one knew where it came from who what is even is, but since it's doing Humanity and even Ghouls a favor as to destroy the new threat and giving them time to prepare themselves, they don't care about that... _for now_.

"... Hunter will be dealt with after the Serpents are, who are already more of a threat than potential." Marude answered neutrally after a long minute. "Now, I want-"

As Marude began talking, Amon narrowed his eyes at the large screen showing the dead animals. Something in his mind tells him that the Serpents do more than just eat flesh to take one's abilities and appearance. Sure, they're able to pierce a Ghoul's hide, something only Kagunes and Quinques can do, but this nagging feeling at the back of his head is practically yelling at him that something else is amiss. And didn't help the fact that those unfortunate pregnant women in the hospitals were victims of the leader, dubbed Abomination (again, ironically). Whatever it did was still a mystery as well, and that worried and frustrated him to no end, which fueled his vengeance against the Abomination for killing his superior and somewhat old friend in a manner too precise for a Serpent and even Ghoul/Kakuja.

That Serpent... is so different from the rest, it's very much the reason it's the leader... no doubt. And them abandoning the 6th ward after claiming it before even reinforcements and the JSDF came was still in his mind. Whatever they're up to in the sewers, it can never be good.

"Um, excuse me!"

His thoughts were taken away when the door slammed opened and a... unique-looking kid entered the room and exclaimed either childishly or dramatically... or both.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Shinohara's underling. The name's Juuzou Suzuya. Sorry to barge in late, but I kinda got lost on my way here."

Marude made a face as his perfectly good and badass speech on this newfound war between Humans, Ghouls, and Serpents was ruined by a weird-looking, flat-chested girl (boy, technically). Yukinori Shinohara facepalmed. Everyone else was either confused or amused... mostly confused as they probably never seen a Suzuya before.

"I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Suzuya spoke after an awkward silence, smiling at the end.

Oh, this aught to be good.

 ** _Sewers..._**

Meanwhile, a pair of high-class Aogiri Tree members are sneaking through the sewer systems.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?"

"It's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a God watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know, man, but it keeps me up at night."

If they were outside, there'd be cricket sounds heard somewhere to add the touch of humor in this dark, bloody story.

"... What?! I mean, why are we out here, in the sewers?"

"Oh. Uh... yeah."

"What was all that stuff about God?"

"Uh... hm? Nothing."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously though, why are we out here? As far as I can tell, the sewers are filled with nothing but shit, crap, piss, and nothing else

"Mm, hmm."

"The only reason that we were sent here is because the One-Eyed King thinks the Serpents are here somewhere. And the only reason we're looking for Serpents is because the have grown too much of a threat after the incident at the 6th ward and the discovery of the Serpent Ghoul and its acidic Kagune and impenetrable exoskeleton that not even other Kagunes and Quinques can pierce."

"What's up with that, anyway? I mean, I signed on to fight some Doves. Next thing I know, the Serpents come out of nowhere and we're in the middle of the fucking sewers. Talk about a waste of resources. I mean, we should be out there, finding new and intelligent forms of life to... you know, fight them.

"Yeah, no shit. That's why the One-Eyed King sent us here, to search fore the Serpents and _fight_."

"Yeah, but these Serpents aren't _that_ intelligent. They abandoned the 6th ward after taking over it, for goodness' sake! Why waste such good territory?!"

"Well, they- wait, do you hear that?"

The members stopped and listened.

"... Dude, all I hear is shit and piss coming out of the-"

The Ghoul that was speaking didn't get to finish when something from behind him kicked his balls, causing him to recoil in shocked pain with a girlish scream, before knocking him out cold.

"What the Hel-, ooohhh..." the remaining Aogiri Tree member finally took sight of the creature that took down his partner.

An Aqua Alien, the result of an amphibious host such as the Chinese and Japanese salamanders, the only species of amphibians big enough for a Facehugger to impregnate. There are many others due to the large amount of Chinese and Japanese salamanders kept in captivity, exactly 30 Aqua Aliens guarding the sewers. Since the Crocodile Aliens were no longer needed, the 4 crocodile-bred Xenomorphs sneaked their way out to sea to possibly capture hosts from the oceans like sharks, dolphins, and even whales. The Hive, meanwhile, used the acid blood of their wounded back from the 6th ward's infestation and Corniculum's raid to create new cave systems and enlarge them and the other cave chambers for the bigger Xeno-breeds such as the Crocodile and Elephant Aliens while the numbers of Human-and-Ghoul-bred members grew tremendously.

The 6th ward _had_ an estimated population of 716,413 Humans and Ghouls, with the Xenomorphs nearly kidnapping all of them for the Egg Chamber as only around 1,000 Humans and Ghouls escaped without being captured. After this entire week of new Chestbursters, including the previously multiplied numbers thanks to the Predalien from pregnant hosts and remaining Animal Aliens, the Hive now has about around 14,330 with only around 577,913 hosts left in the Egg Chamber****.

"Eat this, cocksucker!" the Aogiri Tree member quickly took out his cephalopod-like Rinkaku Kagune and wrapped them around the Aqua Alien's limbs and tail, subduing it. In triumph, he walked towards it as the creature struggled with discomforted hisses and growls. "You know, I never seen something like you in the News since the 6th ward incident before. A new breed, perhaps? Well, doesn't matter, I'm going to take you to the One-Eyed King as proof that he was right about you Serpents hiding in the sewers." he then stopped walking as he and the now silent and nonmoving Aqua Alien were face-to-face as his means to intimidate it. "Can't wait to see what he'll do to you once I bring you to him _alive_."

The Aqua Alien was about to use this advantage of being close to the host's face to kill it with a Headbite when she heard the Hyper-Queen in the Hivemind to stop. The Hyper-Queen plans that if the Special Host brings the Aqua Alien to where the other Special Hosts reside, then the Hive will know where to strike and get more Special Ones. But first, they will need to know how many Special Hosts there are and calculate their strengths and weaknesses. As the Aqua Alien will send information of the special hosts' hideout, the Hive readies themselves incase the Doves plan an attack. It will be easy on their part as they have the advantage of mass numbers and power.

The Ghoul raised an eyebrow under his mask as he noticed how calm and silent the amphibious Serpent is being now, submissive and no longer resisting despite still being a little discomforted. "So, you Serpents _are_ smarter than you look, knowing when the odds are against you. Nonetheless, I'm bringing you to the boss." he grinned sadistically at the end.

As he walks to where the 24th ward is, he left his still unconscious partner behind, either because he thought he's dead or he's a kiss ass. Another Aqua Alien sneaked toward the unconscious Ghoul without being caught before grabbing and bringing him to the Hive where he will be a new host for the Egg Chamber. Soon, they _will_ be ready for anything.

 *** People who study Ghouls.**

 **** Seriously, you guys are exhausting me.**

 ***** He won't be a pussy when he accepts his Ghoul half and gets white hair. He's an awesome badass in that form.**

 ****** I used a calculator - which also exhausted me and my poor brain - and that was the result.**

 **Please fav, follow, and send a review. See you guys some other time. I'm... just gonna either rest or eat something.**


	6. Chapter 6: Battles, Lemons, and Tests!

**I'm sorry it took so long. My life has gotten extremely difficult. Anyway, I'm back.**

 _ **WARNING: MY VERY FIRST LEMON IN THE CHAPTER AND EVEN MY FANFICTION LIFE DUE TO BEING OUT OF IDEAS AND SUDDENLY DIRTY IMAGINATION! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

 **I do not own Alien/Predator or Tokyo Ghoul.**

"How the Hell are they picking us off?!" Marude demanded as he watched the multitudes of screens showing the SWAT Team-like Investigators being slaughtered by a charging horde of Drones, despite being undoubtably and thankfully weak Human-bred Serpents.

It was going fine at first. The entire CCG and even military forces arrived at the 6th ward when the Serpents decided to finish what they started: Claim the 6th ward as theirs. But, with their full might, many bullets were fired and acid blood was spilt so much that it dissolved the ground and roads into massive holes that started spewing out unexpectedly massive numbers of Serpents that were now turning the tides. Oddly enough, there were only Drones and even a few Animal Serpents that decided to join in slaughtering the Humans, but no Serpent Ghouls. Perhaps some of the Serpents are still in the process gaining Ghoul traits, so the Investigators and JSDF must hurry on exterminating the threat and quick.

"Enemy numbers are still growing as we speak, sir."

"Perhaps we should have finished them off a week ago if they really grew their population this fast."

Having enough of this bullshit, Marude walked out of the CCG truck he was in and went to a group of SWAT without a care in the world.

"Come on, men! Don't let these bastards show us up!" he shouted before grabbing a startled soldier's gun. "Gimme that gun!" he then raised it in the air and shot down 2 Eagle Serpents. "You see that?! That's are you shoot down a monster, you tackless clods! Hop to it!"

"What a badass..." one unimportant soldier commented in awe.

Suddenly, Marude heard the familiar sound of a motorcycle starting. "What's going on?"

"Your bike. It was brought over from headquarters."

 _"What?"_ confused, Marude took a closer look just to see, much to his shock and slight horror, that flat-chested girl from before riding on _his_ goddamn bike! "Hold it, stitches! What do you think you're doing with my bike?!"

"Oh, don't worry, 'kay?" Juuzou assured, but started the bike before he can finish. "Whoawowooooo!"

"HEY! What are you doing?! Nononono, not that way! Change directions, you psychotic little ape! Don't turn my babe into melted mush! Why are you doing this to me?!"

Perhaps this is what happens when you insult Juuzou. Anyway, the psychotic stitched kid rode passed soldiers and Investigators alike and ran over many Drones and Runners, their pained screeching music to his ears. Soon enough, when a Bear Serpent poked its domed head out of the growing hole, Juuzou used its head as a ramp to fly through the air as the acid blood began melting the motorcycle, much to Marude's dismay.

"Wooohooooo! Eeny!"

He jumped off the now worthless bike.

"Meeny!"

The Xenomorphs below paused and looked up, either baffled or confused.

"Miny!"

The Humans either watched in shock or slight amusement, with Marude being in dismay at his ride's fate.

"Moe!"

In less than a moment, Juuzou took out an automatic gun and fired at a Serpent's head, tearing it to bits while the other Serpents froze in shock at this sudden turn of events. The mentally unstable child fell down _into_ the massive hole and the Humans could only hear were bullets firing and Serpents screeching. It gotten silent all of a sudden, then Juuzou turned on a pair of flashlights he was holding and lighted up above him to signal them that he's alive.

A certain bike blew up, blasting away a couple of Serpents that were near it.

Poor Marude, the suppose badass, was both laughing and crying at the same tie at all this before, at the very top of his lungs, he shouted, "GIVE 'EM HEEEEELL!"

The soldiers cheered their own battle cries and charged right into the battle field, this so-called slaughter now turning back into a battlefield. However, that all changed when they were suddenly attacked from behind, all of them being knocked out in a single strike in the head, with Marude being among them. The attackers were none other than the Stalkers, who were waiting for the right moment to strike.

Meanwhile, Juuzou was skipping through the sewers, obvious to the situation above his head as he searched for more Serpents to kill. He wonders if he's gonna encounter one of them Serpent Ghouls. Boy, that will be fun!

" _Crcrcrrrrcrcrcrrhissssss_..."

"Hm?" Juuzou hummed in question as he looked down at what he can describe as a new breed of Serpent, and an ugly one at that, that stared back.

It was a Rooster Alien, a rooster-like Xenomorph bred from a rooster.

"Boy, these Serpents sure know how to take as many as creative forms as they want." Juuzou said to himself before putting his hand on its domed head and then moving it against his leg. "This little guy can't even reach my knee." shrugging, the boy skipped away, not seeing the Rooster Serpent as a threat.

 _Big mistake._

" _CRA-CRACRA-CRA-CRAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS_!"

The Rooster Serpent suddenly tacked him from behind and, before Juuzou can retaliate, its domed head gave off a bright, acidic green bioluminescence that blinded him, forcing him to cover his eyes in reflex. Before Juuzou could bring out his weapons to kill the creature, multiple Rooster Serpents dog-piled and bet the shit out of him, having been attracted by the first Serpent's cry and light. For first time in forever, the poor kid was reminded of the times he was abused by his adoptive Ghoul mother, Big Madam, whenever she's angry after he failed her. Juuzou, now terrified, screamed and started firing his gun and throwing knifes at random directions toward his assailants, but even when some of them died, more of the little fuckers just kept coming and continued beating him to near-death with their clawed feat and beaked mouths as well as inner jaws. Sure, he'll live, but he will sure be traumatized after this battle is over.

Meanwhile, Wolf watched the scene unfold, cloaked and unimpressed by the young Ooman pup. Why the Doves hired a pup to deal with a Serpent situation like this is beyond him, but that's not his business to pry unless he has the curiosity of a feline. Besides, the pup has already distracted the little guards in the sewer and the Ooman seems strong enough to deal with its own problem after what it did not even 3 minutes ago.

After an hour of searching, he finally founded the Hive. He did encountered some of the Aqua Serpents, but they were a bit less of a challenge than Ooman-bred Serpents as, whenever they pop out of the water, they were met with a Combistick to the throat. But the Aqua Serpents were merely the tip of the iceberg. It's the Ghoul Serpents he's wary of, ready to at least stab the one possible weak-spot they have: The insides of their mouths, right through the brain. Odd thing is that he hasn't encountered a single one yet even after entering the Hive's hideout.

He had passed the Egg Chamber. He knew that it's the Egg Chamber because of the screams of terror and anguished agony from the hosts and soon-to-be hosts inside. Wolf was tempted to fire his Plasmacaster in all directions in that particular chamber, but that will give away his position.

Some time later, he finally reached the Queen's Chamber. There's this glowing mass of webbing at the side of the room, but Wolf decided to check it later as he also saw the egg sac, but no Queen, yet the sac laid another Ovomorph. Where the Hell is the Queen?

But Wolf couldn't think more about that as he fired his weapon at a screeching Warrior with a Xenomorph-like Bikaku with a small blade that sped toward him with speed that surprised him, blasting its left arm. Though in pain, the Xeno-Ghoul's extra tail quickly whipped and slashed the Yautja's Plasmacaster, earning a the loss of said tail after Wolf, out of rage at his own possible loss of his weapon, recklessly took out his Bio-Mask and bit onto it before, strongly twisting his body, pull it out of the Warrior's ass. The Ghoul-like creature's screech of agony was silenced with a Combistick into the throat. Wolf, satisfied to see his own weaponry's capability of piercing a Serpent Ghoul's hide, spat out the dissolving Bikaku and put his Bio-Mask back on. Picking up his Plasmacaster, he checked it in worry before sighing/growling softly in relief that it wasn't totally damaged. Putting it in his pocket, Wolf returned to searching for the Queen or even the Abomination, Combistick ready... when he felt something smack the back of his head hard enough to actually knock him out.

The Hyper-Praetorian watched as the host she knocked out fell to the ground. Hissing in excitement for another sister, she was about to bring it to the Ovomorph Chamber when she heard a stern hiss, freezing her in place. Turning to the source, she saw the Hyper-Queen's claws poking out of the resin-covered wall and teared it open, revealing the Xeno-Ghoul Queen herself in her terrifying beauty. It was the Predalien's idea to use the resin to hide the Hyper-Queen just incase any host would try to sneak in and destroy her, and it would seemed that it pretty much worked. But enough about that; once the Predalien sheds from her Rc-Cell-enhanced cocoon, their leader has more personal plans for The One Who Hunts that inflicted her so much suffering from their last encounter.

 _*Crack*_

The Hyper-Queen and Hyper-Praetorian immediately snapped their heads towards the direction of the sound. Speak of the devil and she shall appear, 'cause the metamorphosing came out quicker than excepted. But she didn't came out as a devil, nor a Warrior, a her new appearance had almost literally floored both shocked Xeno-Ghouls in the chamber. She was impossibly beautiful in all Human, Ghoul, Yautja, and Xenomorph standards, even taller than a Yautja, right about 3 meters tall. The Rc Cells evolved her quicker than they thought, even go so far as turn her into a naked, busty, Human-looking woman with the obvious traits of a Predalien _Empress_!

In short, she was almost a literal goddess among the species itself, but that's not all she had evolved with.

Her eyes slowly her eyes - yes, she even had evolved eyes! -, revealing that the Rc Cells also made her part-Ghoul, her sclera and _irises_ more blacker than pitch and her slitted _pupils_ more brighter and greener than acid. Once they load of Wolf's down form, she appeared _on_ him and flipped him on his black, utterly baffling her children and the rest of the Hive. The Hyper-Queen and Hyper-Praetorians are fast themselves, fast enough to knock The One Who Hunts before he could react, yet their new Empress sped so fast that it was as if she _teleported_.

She truly _must_ be goddess, a member of their species incarnated as one.

But regardless to this, the Hyper-Queen and Hyper-Praetorian decided to leave their Humanized/Ghoulified(/Faunus-ied RWBY-styled) Empress be to her personal desire for vengeance, the former returning to her hiding spot to sleep and lay more Ovomorphs at the same time while the latter when to gather an army to invade the Special Hosts' own hiding spot. Since they now have an Empress - a **_very_** powerful one at that - the other Hyper-Praetorians must turn into Hyper-Queens themselves, so the Special Hosts' secret lair - aka, the 24th ward - will become a new hive once the invasion is successful. The other 3 Hyper-Praetorians will find their places to turn into perfect hives.

"You slaughtered my sisters and children and inflicted so much harm upon me." the Predalien Empress hissed at the still-unconscious Wolf's supposed ear in Human - without moving her outer lips, of course - after removing and disregarding his Bio-Mask, a flirtatiously angelic/goddess-like smile having been there since her completed metamorphosis. "That's unforgivable. As punishment, you will give me _more_ children."

 ** _(LEMON WARNING!)_**

The Predalien Empress grabbed and ripped the Elite's chestplate out of her way and threw it away just like the Bio-Mask before rubbing her bare, large-jackfruit-sized, globe-shaped breasts against his muscular chest and rubbing her hairless maidenhood against his right thigh for over 10 minutes, her sweat and other surprisingly non-acidic juices sending pheromones into his body, making his male-hood rock hard. She then put herself in a 69 position, removing the lower regional armor and clothing to reveal a slightly reptilian-version of a Human's erect penis, about as long as 3 quarters of a foot with rather average girth in a Yautja's standards. After giving it a few hand-jobs just for fun and admiration, the Predalien Empress went to work and massaged it with her boobs while forcing her pussy into the Yautja's sharp-toothed mouth for another 10 minutes. During those 10 minutes, Wolf seems to be having a wet dream at the moment as he unconsciously inserted his tongue into his enemy's pussy, tasting her sweet, strangely lime-flavored juices, causing the hyper evolved Xenomorph to smile heavenly at these waves of pleasure throughout her newfound body. When she felt the Yautja penis swelling, she stopped, earning an unconscious growl of horny frustration from Wolf, to which she giggle teasingly in return.

As much as she wanted to see what he tastes like, the Predalien Empress can't have perfectly good sperm cells go to waste like that.

She stood up and turned around, lowering herself carefully over The One Who Hunts' pulsing member. She then spread her clean, wet, dripping pussy as wide as she can, revealing her slightly dark green flesh and seemingly endless darkness inside. Dropping herself, she sighed in bliss at the reproduction organ quickly entering inside her and even managed to kiss the entrance of her newly developed, changed, and also hyper-evolved womb, to which Wolf roared in return, but surprisingly didn't wake up. The chamber was filled with the sounds of flesh meeting flesh as the Predalien Empress continued to rape the one who tried to kill her over a week ago cowgirl-style. A minute later, Wolf roared again as his manhood swelled again before spewing as much Yautja cum inside the hyper evolved Abomination's wombs as possible, successfully impregnating her.

 ** _(LEMON END!)_**

Stretching her body as a means to swirl the sperm cells around inside her, the Predalien Empress slowly stood up when she felt the organ also inside her stop firing it's fertile goo. An exoskeletal structure quickly covered her pussy, blocking it and preventing any of the alien semen from spilling out. She stood there for a minute before another Warrior with an Ukaku landed near her before bowing.

 _"Take him as far away from here as possible."_ the Predalien Empress telepathically ordered her.

As much as she wanted to kill Wolf, she... _supposed_ that she can replay him for his essence... and possible future usefulness that also involved getting more children.

The Warrior modded before grabbing The One Who Hunts and flying away with him in her arms. Just when the Predalien Empress was about to think of plans for more capturing hosts and infesting Tokyo, an Eagle Alien entered and dropped a female Human she was carrying in her talons. The hyper-evolved alien regarded the Human with a confused but curious stare, the Human's expression becoming from fearful and terrified to shocked and awe at the sight of the leader of the Serpents, before turning to the Eagle Alien.

 _"What is the meaning of this?"_

 ** _"Well... I was... curious... of how you impregnate the host, even when not already pregnant, as you had The One Who Hunts impregnate you."_** the Eagle Alien answered timidly, which is extremely rare, considering that Xenomorphs don't feel emotions other than rage, hatred, bloodlust, etc. and be emotionless _most_ of the time, but being in the presence of a goddess-like Xenomorph even the legendary Queen Mother would envy for, the Eagle Alien has every right to feel nervous.

 _"Oh? Has my child suddenly developed a curious mind."_ the Predalien Empress teased with a smirk, also became capable of feeling other emotions that are positive and not negative since her completed metamorphosis.

If the Eagle Alien can gulp, she would've done so now.

 _"Not to worry, child. You may watch as I will claim this female as_ mine _."_ the Predalien Empress returned her gaze at the Human female, whose own gaze widen in shock when she saw what was suddenly going on in the Xenomorph's lower regions.

Akira Mado, Associate Special Class Ghoul Investigator and Kureo Mado's daughter, has no idea what was going on. Over a week ago, all she did was going to investigate some strange activity when the Animal Aliens first attacked and captured her. During her week in the Breeding Chamber, she witnessed the most newest level of absolute Hell in her entire life, doing nothing but watch as Facehuggers crawled out of hatching Ovomorphs and latch on the faces of Humans and Ghouls alike before Chestbursters bursts out of their chests, the victims screaming in horror and agony and the newborns screeching at their gory births haunting her mind. It was a miracle that none of the Facehuggers took interest in impregnating her with an embryo, but when the Eagle Alien took her, she was scared out of her mind, terrified of the unknown. But what she didn't expect to be taken to was a tall, absolute, Human/Ghoul-like, goddess-like bombshell of those monsters.

Another thing she didn't expect was what happened after _that_.

 ** _(ANOTHER LEMON WARNING! MAY BE SOMEWHAT LONGER AND ALSO RAPEY!)_**

The structure covering the Predalien Empress' pussy lowered slightly, revealing only her clit, which slowly grew. With the pheromones from some time ago still in the air and pheromones emitting from the goddess-like Xenomorph now effected her enough to double the heat in her body and unconsciously wet her pussy. 30 seconds later, the clit grew and formed into a penis as long as a little over a foot with a girth more impressive than Wolf's. The Predalien Empress stalked around Akira, who was still lost on words at what she witnessed, like a predator circling its prey. When the Associate Special Class Ghoul Investigator snapped out of it, it was already too late as the predator in question pounced on her prey from behind, forcing her on her hands and knees, entered her moist entrance even while the clothing acted like an annoying condom, took her innocent virginity, and even entered inside the Human's womb all at the same time.

It all happened so fast, too quick to comprehend, as Akira's mind and body was quickly rushed with bliss that slightly broke her mind into the ocean-like depths of pure pleasure while she had an orgasm and came on the very spot. The Predalien Empress continued raping the semi-submissive Investigator doggystyle as the Eagle Alien watched in surprise, curiosity, and awe. She wrapped her arms around her new mate's body and ripped her clothes and bra apart, revealing her breasts bouncing in rhythm, before grabbing said boobs, massaging and squeezing them and teasing the erect nipples, sending extra smaller waves pleasure in Akira's body, while wrapping her bladed tail around both their child-bearing waists and recoiled them together, making the humber dig more deeply into the female Associate Special Class Investigator's vagina and womb, making a noticeable bulge with every thrust. Akira, with an ahegao expression, turned her head and wrapped her left arm her rapist's head, surprising her, before forcefully french kiss her. The Predalien Empress, not sure of this one, decided to let her new mate do what she's doing as her tongue licked around her inner mouth, giving her raper a pleasant feeling of pleasure she will enjoy to her heart's content.

Akira felt the Predalien Empress' clit-dick swell before it unexpectedly exit her.

"Wait, wha...?" she panted before rolling on her back, looking up at the goddess who granted her pleasure yet didn't cum inside her. "Why... didn't you..."

"If you want me to cum inside and impregnate you, stay by my and my hive's side and be my mate forever, along with new mates I will be claiming soon." the Predalien Empress spoke softly, her heavenly voice causing the slowly-corrupted women to cum and have another orgasm.

"YES! YES, I WILL DO ANYTHING, EVEN TELLING YOU WHERE WE KEEP ALL THE MOST DANGEROUS GHOULS IN TOKYO! I DON'T CARE IF YOU GET MORE MATES OR WHATEVER! JUST CUM INSIDE AND IMPREGNATE ME!" Akira shouted, her mind now completely broken to the depths of corrupted pleasure.

The Predalien Empress didn't say anything as she smiled like an angel before spreading her arms out, her clit-dick straighten up. "Then come to me, my mate."

Without a second thought at any consequences of her actions and her supposed duty as an Investigator, Akira jumped onto her new mistress and wrapped both her arms and legs around her body, lowering herself to her goddess' member quickly. The Predalien Empress hugged and caressed her mate gently like a lover while said lower in question, in return, hugged her tightly like her life depended on it while riding on her mistress' clit-dick with an ahegao expression in a fast pace. Feeling her member swell up again, Akira squealed in joy like a swine as her 'condom' was teared and her womb was filled with light green, non-acidic sperm that successively impregnated her. The Predalien Empress' clit-dick spewed like a hose, producing more sperm cells than even Wolf did, bloating Akira's belly to make her look 9 months pregnant with twins. When the hyper evolved, sexually relieved Xenomorph felt her member stop spewing out, she gently removed it out from her mate, but not before she rubbed the tip at the womb's entrance while the cum dripping from it semi-solidified, preventing any more sperm cells from spilling out said entrance until either the Predalien Empress mates Akira again or the newborns come out.

 ** _(LEMON END!)_**

 _"And_ that _, my child, is how I now impregnate female hosts."_ the Predalien Empress telepathically spoke to the amazed Eagle Alien, smiling as if she didn't raped, mentally broke, and impregnated a female Human in front of an eagle-like alien creature as she gestured to the unconscious-in-bliss Akira to which she carefully put down on the ground.

 ** _"So, you'll claim certain hosts to your tastes as mates as they join our cause?"_** the Eagle Alien tilted her head at this. **_"Very strange, but surprisingly useful as the host said that she will tell us where they keep the most dangerous "Ghouls", possibly what the Special Hosts are called, in this place they apparently call "Tokyo"."_**

 _"Indeed."_ the Predalien Empress replied. _"For a reward for bringing me my new mate, you will be promoted to being leader of a new group of Mate Searchers consisting of all your winged sisters."_

The Eagle Alien made a mixture of a choking sound and a small, high-pitch shriek out of shock at what her mother said. _**"I... th-thank you, mother. I-I am most honored at this!"**_

 _"You are most welcome. Now, while you search for more potential mates for me, the one of the Hyper-Praetorians will be invading the "Ghoul"'s lair. Make sure you capture any female "Ghoul" you can find there, please."_

 ** _24th ward..._**

In the secret ward where the Aogiri Tree resides, there is paddock-like testing room was consisting of a pool with a coral reef. There were watchtowers that not only do to serve as lookouts for possible external intrusion to the paddock, but also give whoever are in them better looks on what the large walls are surrounding. The 3 floodlights posted on each of the watchtowers surrounding the testing ground shone their light onto 10 unconscious Humans laying around, 5 being citizens while the other 5 are captured junior Investigators. One would think that there would be a slavery auction going on, but to the 3 Ghouls and 1 certain skull-head standing in one of the watchtowers, they knew otherwise. This was something even bigger, definitely bigger than even the existence of Ghouls themselves.

To one of the Ghouls in the group on the observation deck is the One-Eyed King while the others were Noro, Tatara, and Eto.

The One-Eyed King looked at the scene in anticipation and said, "Alright, thrill me."

"Yes. I want to see this 'Aqua Serpent' myself as well." Eto spoke as well, excited to to see this new species of Serpent and what it can do.

When the Humans finally regained consciousness, within seconds, an aquatic/amphibious shape bursts out of the pool, rampaging on its hind legs and screeching with its huge jaws gaping with an inner mouth poking out. The creature revealed to be the Aqua Alien. The salamander-bred Xenomorph's inner jaws pierced through a civilian from behind, poking out of his chest with his bumping heart between said jaws, and crushed/teared him in half like he was a fragile twig. She then tail-whipped an Investigator's head with enough force to twist his head to the other side, snapping his spinal cord. The surviving 8, seeing this, were shocked and horrified to see this new species of Serpent as the civilians ran around, screaming in panic, looking for a way out, while the Investigators brought out their Quinques to combat it.

The Aqua Alien dodged a Q bullet before whipping her tail low across the shooter's legs, causing him to fall in his side in pain before he was Headbitten through the forehead by the amphibious Serpent. The Aqua Alien then grabbed a civilian's head when he tried to run pass it during his blind fear, crushing and destroying his head and brain within seconds. It did the same to another Investigator's Koukaku-type Quinque when it came toward her, but she grabbed with 1 hand and crushed it like she did to that civilian before grabbing the wielder's neck with the other hand and either choked him to death or snapped his neck, killing him less than half a minute.

With a not-so-satisfied screech, the Aqua Alien charged toward another civilian, who was banging at the locked, metal door, begging to come out. She pounced and tackled on him before digging her claws into his lower back, grabbing the spine with both hands and snapping it in 2, immobilizing his body from the waist down. She then threw him into the pool, where not even his still-functioning arms will help him swim up for air as he drowned to his death.

The Aqua Alien then launched her finlike tail-blade through an Investigator's chest and another civilian's mouth and throat, the former trying to protect the latter before whipping it and launching the dead civilian at last Investigator and the dead Investigator at the last civilian. Before the last Investigator can recover, the Aqua Serpent quickly and literally disarmed him with her claws, causing him to scream in agony before he too was thrown into the pool to also drown to death. Charging toward the last Human while screeching, she ripped open the screaming man's belly open with both hands before stabbing her tail at his revealed organs multiple times. With her tail still inside the poor man, the Aqua Alien flung him over her and slammed him onto the ground head-first, fracturing his head. Ominously walking over him, the Aqua Serpent Headbitten him from behind, taking a bite out of his brain.

As the test was near its finish, the One-Eyed King, Noro, Tatara, and Eto were witnessing the bloodthirsty carnage of the Humans being teared apart, drowned, and slaughtered by the unleashed wrath of the new species of Serpent. However, to the other Ghouls watching this spectacle, it was quite sickening to even their unprepared, Ghoulish stomachs. When it all stopped, the men (plus 1 girl) looked out the tower just to see the Aqua Serpent finishing with a roar of satisfied triumph, leaving nothing but corpses.

"This "Aqua Serpent" is pretty creative when it comes to killing." Tatara stoically admitted.

"It seems we are finally able to get this creature under control. Now we have something that would revolutionize not just how wars would be fought, but also change the very fabric of society! With this ultimate bio-weapon under our control, the Aogiri Tree's power will take itself to the next level." said the One-Eyed King as he greedily took in the pleasure of surveying the Human corpses that are now littered with the Aqua Alien huddled in the shadowy corner, patiently still.

"I'd say it is a miracle that we didn't had any problems taming it... seemed to have muted itself out since its capture." Tatara said with confidence that hid his bit of uncertainty of how this usually high-aggressive creature has toned down her aggressiveness and hostility to the point that she seem eerily obedient for such a powerful creature that exemplify the wildness and mystery of the Serpents' existence.

Eto was the only one who managed to pick up on the Tatara's surprisingly shakiness as she too was starting to feel that there is more to this than meets the eye.

"Strangely, the way you put it..." Eto got everyone's attention as she spoke her thoughts out loud.

"Something's been bothering you? That's so unlike you, Eto. Usually, you don't care for the many projects undertaken here by the Aogiri Tree's highly classified projects and missions other than something amusing, but for you to even put some insight into this is rather... shocking. But please do pray tell, what's on your mind." the One-Eyed King became curious of the secret founder of the Aogiri Tree's unusually perceptive take on this unique project.

"Well, it's just... the way Tatara-sama put in words of how we all got to this stage this quick is something that I find it rather strange and not so reassuring. I normally wouldn't even care to think about the complications, but after seeing this Serpent being all submissive with us all of a sudden and without even any shred of angst against us. It's like... something else is making it act this way, not us. Something... not Human." Eto then looked at the Aqua Serpent that was still unmoved from her spot. "I can't ignore the feeling in my gut... we might not be in control for much longer."

The One-Eyed King and the others were visibly shaken by Eto's ominous warning, but Tatara merely raised a questioning eyebrow and asked, "Eto?"

"Yes, Tatara-sama?"

"No more sci-fi monster movies for you."

Eto pouted at this, but no one can really tell due to her entire self being covered in bandages like a mummy.

"Alright, everyone. Save this conversation for another time. We have to collect data on this Aqua Serpent and the last thing the Aogiri Tree needs is to have the thought of this chaos theory disrupt this pivotal project. Now, let's get some dinner." the One-Eyed King said calmly to the duo as some Aogiri Tree members picked out the dead Human bodies for said meal while keeping a wary eye on the still-unmoving Serpent.

As the rest of the group climbed down the watchtower shortly after the battle simulation was completed, Eto took 1 last look at the Aqua Serpent that was just moving right now after the other members removed the corpses and heading back into her pool. However, the Aqua Alien did something unexpected that spooked Eto the most before she could dive into the pool. She... looked back at the Ghoul with a visible sneer that a burning passion of hate that would almost be as bright as the fires of a Hell. Eto was caught off guard and nearly stumbled, but managed to stay on her feet. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, but, as before, the Aqua Alien was dived back into her pool, not looking at her with an expression full of animalistic, but intelligent hatred.

However, that did not ease the SSS rated One-Eyed Owl's troubled mind as she felt fear willing up in her heart for the longest time of her life that the Aogiri Tree would suffer from its biggest mistake.

If anything, the creature's face sent a message that basically said,

'I'll be coming for you... very soon.'

It's almost as if those words popped into her head. And that gaze, so cold and impossibly calculating that puts Mado's own insane one look normal, it actually made Eto shiver in fright. But she could no longer ponder on it as she needed to hit the hay, lest she risk for a long lecture all night or worse.

Little did she know that her suspicions about this strange being would prove to be correct.

 **Okay, so I gave the Predalien, now Predalien Empress, a Human/Ghoul form that resembles Sylvia von Phoenix from Princess Resurrection except for a few... certain traits... and a hermaphrodite organ after the Rc Cells pretty much made her part Human and Ghoul because the Rc Cells were** ** _from_** **Xeno-Ghouls** ** _and_** **dead Humans and Ghouls, with most being female and** ** _some_** **being male, so it would sort of makes sense. I corrupted Akira into the Xenomorph side because 1. I'm giving the Predalien Empress a massive - yes, massive - harem for obvious reasons, 2. I'm all out of ideas, so I was like, screw it, and went with what I can think of, and 3. Pheromone amd sex logic.**

 **Yes, there will be more Predaliens soon. She did raped Wolf while he was unconscious, after all. And I'm turning the tides for the Xenomorphs because I'm more of a Xenomorph fan than a Yautja and Tokyo Ghoul fan, and they more superior than what we see in other monster - not Kaiju - movies, anime, books, comics, cartoons, etc..**

 **See you later, anyway.**


	7. Chapter 7:Clowns, Doves, and Ghouls Fall

**Sorry I took so long. Have problems at home and stuff. Anyway, I don't own AVP or Tokyo Ghoul.**

When Wolf woke up, he was met with wind blowing pass his face, and then concrete slapping said face multiple times. He didn't know it, but the Ghoul Serpent was given orders to follow another horde of fellow Serpents to use the unconscious Yautja's heavy weight to break into a certain Ghoul detention center full of Ghouls from A rate to SSS rate. The only fortune Wolf had was the scent of a Clown entering his nostrils.

The scent of a _Russian_ Clown.

"Well,... this is most unexpected. First, one of the old orphans from my orphanage, and now _this_. Tell me, do you taste swee- IRK!" Donato, the leader of the Clowns himself, didn't get to finish when the creature that crashed into his cell suddenly grabbed his head with both hands and twisted it in an instant, killing him instantly.

Wolf was certainly not in the mood, especially in the mood for fighting the leader of the fucking Clowns himself and taking his skull. One moment, he was at the Hive, then he was knocked out by something and woke up in the Cochlea of the 23rd ward? And why does he felt... oddly violated?

And where the _fuck_ is his Bio-Mask and lower armor!?

Looking around in this destroyed cell, he found them laying on the flood. After picking up his leg armor, he picked up his Bio-Mask and analyzed it, hoping it wasn't damaged. Seeing none, he sighed in relief and went to put it on. But he froze when he saw markings on the back of his precious Bio-Mask, Serpent markings in _Yautjan_. It was impossible, it was ridiculous, it just... couldn't be.

" _Dear The One Who Hunts,_

 _As much as I want to kill you, you proof use. After collecting a certain suspense from you, I had one of my daughters 'escort' you somewhere far away from where I am. Don't worry about dying, for your bloodline will live on... if you know what I mean._

 _Love Empress, or Kami_ "

He stared at the writing for a long moment, piercing this puzzle together, and it hit him more than wave of Serpents. Now it all makes sense. The reason why he woke up with his reproduction organ bare, it was because... Wolf prevent the urge to accidentally crush his Bio-Mask as he shakily put it on. A moment later, the cell opened, and Wolf's reflex straightened his arm to the entrance's direction and caught a Facehugger's tail. Using it to vent out his growing rage, Wolf roared and charged out of the cell to see a room full of Facehugged SS rated Ghouls and Serpent Ghouls.

Needless to say, the Xeno-Ghouls were shocked that the outraged Yautja managed to kill 10 of them by using one of their own to beat them to death in less than half a minute. But now's not the time to watch, now's the time to fight. But I can't really write the fight because either I'm not really creative today or the fight is just _waaaaay_ beyond m-rated. Anyway, after managing to kill literally over 100 Serpents and a few Ghouls with a now dead Facehugger, Wolf calmly walked out of the Ghoul detention center, cloaked. If his Bio-Mask is still recording this - which it is -, the Elders would want to create a new ranking for dear old, stressed Wolf.

But little did Wolf know that he had forgotten to kill the unconscious Ghouls and Doves in the facility and a Hyper-Praetorian was lucky enough to hide underneath the floor where the raging Yautja landed. About 10 Drones, out of panic at this sudden low population of their kind in the Cochlea, quickly started crafting an egg sac for the Hyper-Praetorian, who was wondering why the Predalien Empress, now named Kami by Akira, decided to let the The One Who Hunts live in the first place. Well, no matter. All the Ghouls and Humans in the Cochlea, including the very powerful ones on the deepest floor she's at, are impregnated with embryos by the Facehuggers the Carriers with them carried, but she hopes that the Chestbursters would come out and grow quick as more Investigators might notice the lack of activity in this area and come to investigate. But, for now, she must change into a Hyper-Queen and quick.

The Cochlea now belongs to the Xenomorphs.

 ** _24th ward..._**

 _"How the Hell did they find us?!"_ Eto thought to herself in surprise and horror as the war between the Aogiri Tree members and the Serpents continues.

But this isn't a war. It isn't even a slaughter. It's _death_.

She was shocked that there were more Ghoul Serpents than she and anyone else thought, but the numbers wasn't what's worrying her. The only weakness to kill them is by piercing their Kagunes into their mouths, thus also piercing their brains, but the acid blood kills and dissolves the ones that killed the Serpents in the first place outright. For some, they get knocked out by something hiding in the darkness, probably more elusive types of Serpents. Other Serpents with the scent of Humans - probably took the flesh of Humans, but seemingly weaker than their Ghoulish counterparts - took the KO'ed members away to something Eto doesn't know, nor want to. How this could have happened... the realization hit her harder than a Quinque-enhanced car.

 _"The Aqua Serpent."_

Now it all made sense. It _purposely_ let itself be captured by that foolish Ghoul so the rest of this horde can follow and find the elusive ward of Ghouls. At this realization of their level of intelligence, Eto knew that the Aogiri Tree is more screwed than she thought. And to think, while she's technically not the leader of this organization like the One-Eyed King, she's actually the founder. Now, all that work she had to create this organization is becoming nothing but a waste of resources and fellow Ghouls.

"Let... me go... you monstrous Serpent!"

Turning toward the source of the shout, Eto witnessed in shock the One-Eyed King himself being torn apart by the largest Serpent's inner mouth and multiple Kagunes. Not wanting to end up like that, the green-haired One-Eyed Ghoul ran as fast as she could, dodging the attacks of the hiding Serpents and managing to find an emergency exit out of the ward that has now became Serpent territory. At this point, she realized that she had nowhere else to go, especially since Takara-sama was killed by the Aqua Serpent itself. Guess she doesn't have a choice but to... come back home, to the Anteiku, to her father.

Meanwhile, Ayato Kirishima, Touka's younger brother, was raging like a bull on steroids as he managed to kill about over 10 Serpents before he lost his Ukaku to other Ghoul Serpents who also wield Ukakus, but are green and acidic. At this moment, Ayato realized that he's at the mercy of the only freaks that are in the way of the Aogiri Tree's plans on making the Ghouls the dominate species, only to realize that neither Humanity nor Ghouls aren't as dominant as they thought they are. So there he is, on the ground with 'clipped' wings and surrounded by eager Serpents bent on feasting his flesh or something.

"Father... Touka... I'm sorry." the hopeless Ghoul whispered in accepted defeat as he waited for his end to come, only to choke in surprise when Noro came out of nowhere, grabbed his collar, and threw him as far as he can with his Ghoulish strength.

"GO!" Noro once again shocked Ayato when he spoke his first word before shaking the thought away.

With renewed determination, Ayato regenerated his Ukaku in midair and glided toward the emergency exit, not looking back. Noro, meanwhile, was restrained by a duo of surprisingly strong Carriers, with one of them removing his mask. A Facehugger crawled out of said Carrier and latched onto the surprised Ghoul's face, knocking him out. The Hyper-Praetorian that killed the One-Eyed King himself walked towards said King's throne as a few Drones and Runners started using their resin saliva to craft another egg sac while said leader of this horde readies her transformation into another Hyper-Queen. While that happens, the subdued Ghouls are sent to a Breeding Chamber that is currently being built by other Drones and Runners.

The 24th ward now belongs to the Xenomorphs.

 _ **Hive...**_

Kami was intrigued with the results of being impregnated by The One Who Hunts. After hours of being pregnant, her first time actually giving birth with an actual womb was painful, but she got used to it after some time. About 5 Predaliens in their Chestburster stage were born, but it's the other 5 things she gave birth to that caught her attention. They look like Ovomorphs, but swollen and made more of a Predalien's exoskeleton than leather. She can even sense small traces of Rc Cells in them, probably inherited that from her.

Her senses also indicate that inside them are what she can describe are _Predalien_ _Empress_ _Facehuggers_ , which shocked her as, according to the memories of the Queen that gave her life, there are - were - always Praetorian and Queen Facehuggers and never Predalien, Empress, or even Predalien Empress Facehuggers. Probably a mating thing, for Kami's still new to this art of thing, hence why Akira is teaching her the wonders of sex and the many positions not even the humanized/Ghoulified(/Faunus-ied RWBY-styled) Predalien Empress knew possible. Turns out, Mado pretty much spoiled her a bit when he taught her the basics of Ghoul reproduction, which is basically the same as Human reproduction. While she was serious as an Investigator, she's pretty much a pervert at home whenever she looked up hentai stuff. Not that Kami mind, especially when the blowjob Akira's currently giving her feels very pleasurable.

Moaning at the familiar sensation of cumming, Kami patted Akira's head in approval as her Human mate drank every drop of it. They're not really worried that she'll suffocate as they discovered some hours ago after their first mating that Akira's body also absorbed some of Kami's semen to become part Xenomorph, changing her body from the inside, but not and never out. Now, her still red blood is slightly acidic, she can survive without breathing or eating for weeks, her physical strength and speed had increased to slightly surpass at least a low rate Ghoul, she can go on having sex for days, she can even age as slow as Xenomorphs or not age at all anymore when it comes to their biology, and can be pretty tolerant to pain when it comes to giving birth, which she's doing right now after drinking her mistress' cum, 'bout 5 Human-bred Chestbursters slithering out of her vagina with only 2 of them coming up to her and reaching out to nipple and suck the female Human's enlarged breasts, same goes for Kami's also enlarged breasts as the Predalien Chestbursters are also sucking her breasts. For some unexplained reason, Akira's breasts produces Royal Jelly instead of milk, but it's not like anyone cared as it proved to grow the Xenomorphs faster and stronger. Having mates are more useful than Kami thought, but she felt like this is only the tip of the iceberg of her newfound evolution.

While the Predalien Empress and the female Human had been mating, the rest of the Hive has been doing what any Xenomorph would do when there's an Empress and 4 Praetorians waiting to become Queens: Spread. One Hyper-Praetorian went to the Cochlea, one went to the 24th ward, one went to the 6th ward at the Ueno Zoo, and the last Hyper-Praetorian, along,with a horde of over hundreds of Xenomorphs (more so than usual, given that the Doves can be pretty skilled, so numbers are necessary), both Ghoul and Human bred, went to the 1st ward at the CCG Main Office, the primary headquarters of the Commission of Counter Ghoul, to rid of the Dove threat for good. Thanks to Akira, they have all the information they need to sneak inside without being spotted before striking. As of right now, the 1st ward is being infested as we speak, Drones and Stalkers capturing any Human in sight for Facehugging while the Hyper-Praetorian leader is becoming a Hyper-Queen. Of course, because of sending more Xenomorphs all over Tokyo, there's literally 10 Drones (Akira's children included), 5 growing Predaliens, an Hyper-Queen, and even a Snake Alien guarding and protecting the Ovomorphs now being the only things protecting their Predalien Empress and her mate, but they're now worried as those numbers will grow in the chamber of countless hosts.

Though, while a small number of un-impregnated hosts escape, it's not too big to be concerning. The other Aqua Aliens and other aquatic and amphibious Xenomorphs either paid no to them or just too busy capturing animal hosts in the sewers, nearby rivers, and sometimes the sea, though that's difficult to do because of the presence of investigating Doves and JSDF scattered all over Tokyo due to the sudden growing chaos. It's a wonder why they're not using any nukes to get rid of them, probably not wanting to destroy the innocent lives of thousands left in the remaining wards.

Kami was taken out of her thoughts when she felt the familiar sensation of pregnancy in her womb again. Either she'll birth to more Predaliens, more of these Predalien Empress Ovomorphs, Praetorian Chestbursters, Queen Chestbursters, or even Queen Ovomorphs. This new evolution has really made her womb unpredictable, creating different kinds of Xenomorphs and Ovomorphs randomly, but Kami doesn't mind any of that as long as it does the ever growing Hive good.

But, for now, Kami will enjoy impregnating Akira again.

"Oh! Mistress, your dick is growing again!"

"Then let's make more children, shall we~?"

"Hai!"

 ** _2nd ward..._**

"What... what the Hell happened here...?" Marude inquired in absolute horror at seeing the smoke coming out of the 1st ward from where he is after he, along with Amon and Juuzou, escaped the horrors of the Hive and crawled out of the sewers.

The trio had seen things they wished to unsee, including the usually eccentric and murder-happy boy. They saw the true nature of the Spider Serpents, latching onto the faces of their prisoners before newborn Serpents based on said hosts burst out of their chests. Their screams of shock, terror, and mercy were ignored and, when the number of Serpents lessened greatly, the trio took advantage of this and manage to escape unharmed. And now they're more than glad to escape as they watch the JSDF quarantine the supposedly safest ward in Tokyo the same way as they quarantined the 6th ward, no way in or out. But that won't do any good as the Serpents already know where to go since they dominate the sewers.

"... We need to warn everyone." Amon stated after recovering from his state of shock.

Marude nodded in agreement, a look of grim determination pleading across his features. "You right, Mr. Amon, but this situation had already turned from bad to worse last night. I'm afraid we have no choice..."

Amon's eyes widen in what seem to be shock. "No... but..."

"No. Buts. These... Serpents are not Ghouls. From what we wintessed back on that _place_ , they're much worse than Ghouls, worse than any monster. We must tell the JSDF... and tell them we have no choice evacuate Tokyo... and nuke it."

 ** _Hours later, Aokigahara..._**

Aokigahara, also known as the Suicide Forest. The reason why it's called that is that 100 people a year have successfully killed themselves there, so it's basically one of the most popular suicide destinations in the world. In all honesty, Wolf has no idea why the Oomans would even kill themselves for nothing in the first place. Sure, Yautjas commit suicide, but only in last-resort situations. But that's not why he's here, to commit suicide.

His holo-map detect his Scout Ship somewhere here. He felt pretty foolish missing that blinking that wasn't there last time he checked. Maybe it just appeared after he deactivated the map? Maybe he was too lost in thought to notice it? Whatever the case, he doesn't care.

He's going to equip himself to destroy the Abomination and it's Hive... _for good_.

 **Sorry if it's short. Okay, so, review, like, fav, follow, and stuff. Please feel free to do whatever you want.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Final Battle

**I do not own AVP or Tokyo Ghoul.**

Things were not going good for the Anteiku gang.

I mean, it _was_ good at first. Yoshimura's suddenly sane daughter, Eto, and Touka's suddenly non-vengeful younger brother, Ayato, came at the door way out of the blue. At first, there hugs and tears and stuff, but it all went serious when the 2 ex-Aogiri Tree members explained how dire the situation involving the Serpents became. It honestly shocked the Ghouls and One-Eyed Ghoul in the cafe how smart the new breed of Serpent, the Aqua Serpent, was when its 'friends' came up to their doorstep and claimed the entire 24th ward and utterly rekt the entire Aogiri Tree organization. And that was before the TV showed the news of the Serpents attacking the Cochlea, the 6th ward (again), the CCG Main Office, and a few other wards all at the same time!

But that wasn't the most horrifying part as one of the survivors of the last night Serpent attack, Marude, explained of the new enemy's true nature and even how they actually reproduce. It horrified and sickened even the most psychotic Ghouls to the core and make lose their appetites. But the most shocking thing is that Marude announced an evacuation all over Tokyo for a bombardment. No one expected this, but considering how terrifyingly fast the Serpent infestation is spreading, everyone was more than happy to get the Hell out here. Though, there were slight problems like packing up, jumpscares of stray Serpents, and random stampedes of hungry Animal Serpents, but at least over 10,000 people managed to evacuate Tokyo for a whole day.

How is that the Ghouls had no choice but to reveal their own nature to Humanity by fighting off against the Serpents. Scared at first, the Humans no longer cared about it as they couldn't be more happy to have some form of defense against the true monstrosities. That included Touka's best friend, Yoriko Kosaka, from high school when an Eagle Serpent tackled her without killing her for unknown reasons before her now revealed Ghoul friend saved her against the bird-bred Serpent. At first, Touka was worried that she'll be rejected by her own best friend, but Yoriko shocked her by hugging her tightly and kept thanking her for saving her life. The Human girl became more than a best friend as she promised she'll keep Touka's Ghoul nature a secret.

Needless to say, the cafe-working Ghoul became quite emotional since then, but was focused back to reality by her brother ever time he saved her from a sneaking Serpent.

Yoshimura and Eto, in their Kakuja forms, were slaughtering the Serpents at first, then the latter, having being less experienced in combat than her father, became weakened at the acid blood and acidic Kagunes as she was at the mercy of the monsters. When she was close to death, her father witnessed this and was reminded of that terrible night he lost his Human lover and Eto' mother, Ukina, by the Doves. So, in a blind rage, the very old but very experienced Kakuja was lost in a bloodlust-ing frenzy and already slaughtered at least over 1,000 Serpents for long, exhausting hours before he fell into a small coma after succumbing to the acid. Eto, having been recovered some time ago, escaped while her father before the Serpents themselves recover after their numbers dwindled a bit. But even that wasn't enough to stop these monsters from claiming the wards, one by one.

The Investigators and JSDF were being slowly crippled as they continue to fight the Serpents and rescue civilians, not caring if some of them were Ghouls as the discovery of the Facehuggers' true purpose made them believe that the Serpents are the true enemy in this situation. Those who's face got latched by a Facehugger - be it a Human or Ghoul and a soldier, Investigator, or civilian -, had to be put down even by Investigators, Ghouls, and even soldiers. But all over Tokyo are Serpents rampaging so unpredictable that most of everybody aren't able to notice a sneaking Facehugger come get them.

Another whole day has passed, and the defenders of the world managed to prevent the Serpents from even stepping out of the entirety of Tokyo and repealed them into their respective Hives. Those who don't want Tokyo to be bomb went to find whatever Serpents are laying the eggs so they can't destroy them and end this madness once and for all. While they did managed to discover the Hyper-Queens, sending this information to the Investigators and JSDF along the way, they didn't expect the Hyper-Queens to be bred from Hyper-Ghoul, something thought to be extinct long ago, as the monsters managed to destroy the Serpent exterminators with their own unique, acidic Kagunes. This information was sent to the Investigators and JSDF, and they now knew that bombing Tokyo is now necessary. Though, asking the United States Military to 'borrow' an atomic bomb took a long time, spending yet another day.

Now, it was time to end the threat once and for all.

 ** _Hive..._**

Kami, for the first time in her life, is lost in her own thoughts as she stared at the one Ovomorph she had laid. She already laid about another 5 Predalien Empress Ovomorphs and a surprise in the form of 10 King Ovomorphs - Xenomorph Kings (Neca-versions) being the male varieties of her species - and she was enjoying every minute of her new life when, for the first time since having a womb, she started having trouble giving birth to what she can feel can be the most biggest Ovomorph she had ever felt inside of her. She could guess that The One Who Hunts' genes had been unconsciously tapped and now she's giving birth to what could be a new species of Xenomorph.

How wrong she was.

After the birthing process was done, she took sight of this particular Ovomorph and sense what kind of Facehugger it is and what embryo inside it is, and what she sense shocked her to the core. Akira, who had been holding her lover's hand since she started giving birth, had left the Hive not just because Kami wanted to be alone, but for another reason I have no time to explain. Kami had been staring at it silently every since, hoping she was just dreaming, but, then again, Xenomorph don't dream, let alone sleep.

She gave birth to an Emperor Ovomorph, an Emperor being another male variety of her kind, but not just any kind of male variety. The Emperor Alien was supposed to be myth even by the Xenomorphs' standards, according the memories of Queens before her. With the Emperor being the male equivalent of the typical Xenomorph Queen, it had with many physical differences compared to said caste, such as long pincers on either side of the head and a large pair of insectoid wings on his back. The Emperor possesses near-human intelligence and is the strongest variant of the Xenomorph species, dwarfing even the Queen Mother herself, who is rumors to be the long-thought-myth Emperor's first mate. How the Emperor died was anybody's guess, but there had been a prophecy saying that, like a Queen becoming an Empress after her Hive gains around 2,000 members, once the new Emperor gains around 10,000 members of his Hive, he will evolve and grow into something considered truly unstoppable, a male equivalent to the Queen Mother herself, a **_King Father_**.

Kami didn't know whether to be very excited or extremely nervous of her current predicament.

Why the nervousness? Because the previous Emperor was extremely aggressive, as well as territorial. He produces several lesser Xenomorphs at a time to defend his Hive from intruders, but because of his temper, he viciously attacks and kills anyone or anything that moves, his victims are often his own children. It must of been temper alone that caused his own mysterious downfall. Once this new Emperor comes, Kami will teach him a little something called patience so she can prevent history from repeating itself.

 _"Unless..."_ Kami tilted her head before beaming at the idea forming in her head.

Reaching her hand out and touching what she can describe to be the most highly armored Ovomorph she had ever seen - might even survive a fall from a planet's atmosphere undamaged -, Kami focused small traces of her Rc Cells into her finger and inserted them inside the Emperor Facehugger's embryo. Since she had gotten this powerful with a new body like her own, able to mate and be mated, she could fulfill the prophecy in a different way, granting the new Emperor a Human form just by using the Rc Cells evolve both the embryo and the male host into a single, fused entity able to mate with females like Akira and herself. Before her own transformation, she usually had a small tamper herself, but now evolved with much better patience and raw power, she had no worries to commit accidental friendly fire. With females to keep alive as breeding stock instead of hosts, the Hive will not worries much about low numbers despite already having the Predalien Empress. It will be _perfect_.

 _"Hmmm. Perhaps I should do the same with the Predalien Empress Ovomorphs and the King Ovomorphs?"_ Kami thought to herself as she looked at said eggs into their respective piles along with a little over 10 regular Queen Ovomorphs, though those regular Ovomorphs are the least of her interest.

 **BOOM!**

Kami sighed as she turned around to see The One Who Hunts entering her personal chamber aside from the still hidden Hyper-Queen, all his new and improved armor and new weapons teared up from his fight with one of her Predaliens. With a mental command, the rest of the 4 Predaliens jumped from their hiding spots tackled the Yautja, pinning him by his limbs. If she had a tongue instead of an inner mouth, she would be licking her lips as his state, savoring his realization on how fucked he's going to be in more ways than one.

Wolf couldn't believe it. He returned in this hellhole with revenge and new and improved armor and weapons he found from his crashed ship before self-destructing it. He encountered the Abomination in the next chamber and, as he fought it, he had is strange feeling that this isn't the same Abomination he had an utmost hatred towards. After his previous encounter with it back in his own Universe, he predicted the Abomination's movement and finished it off with a Plasmacaster-enhanced punched in the mouth, killing it for good, but not without the loss of most of his armor and weaponry. But it didn't mattered to Wolf as he plans on killing the Queen with a little surprise as he Plasma-punched the entrance to the Queen's chamber.

Last thing he expected was a tall and naked Ooman/Ghoul/Abomination hybrid... and 4 other Abominations pinning him down. Just... what the actual fuck. Seeing it/her(?) and the other Serpents pinning him down just brought in a horrific realization that he was used as some kind of breeding horse to produce more of these monstrosities. And now that he's at the apparently evolved Abomination he had an utmost hatred to's mercy. Shit.

As she walked toward some strange Serpent eggs and caressed them, she spoke in Yautjan with a voice rather goddess-like even in a Yautja's standards, **"So how do you like our children, even though they're pinning you down because you're a threat?"**

Wolf stayed silent, not trusting his own voice, let alone trusting himself in speaking to this _thing_ , who pouted at his silence.

 **"At least tell me your name. I would gladly remember the name of the one who made all** ** _this_** **possible."** she said, gesturing toward the Abominations and the strange eggs, including a rather big and highly armored egg that made Wolf feel dread from for some reason.

 **"... Wolf."** he spoke for the first time in forever before cursing himself for saying his name to the enemy that has gotten too powerful and unpredictable for its own good.

Said enemy smiled softly, pleased at this. **"Wolf... such a powerful name. Then again, these Predaliens are more powerful than I was when I was a regular Predalien, so it makes sense. My name is Kami."**

Wolf growled lowly.

 **"Oh, don't be like that. You would be** ** _enjoyed_** **at having such wonderful children. In fact,"** to Wolf's shocked, she disappeared and reappeared above him. **"you're going to** ** _enjoy_** **this."** she purred at the end.

 ** _(LEMON TIME!)_**

Kami used her tail-blade to pierce through Wolf's armored pants and teared it parted, revealed his flaccid organ. It was, at this moment, Wolf realized that he definitely _is_ at her mercy. If she's able to do shit like that, then what chance does he have? Still, there's this little surprise that might end her, but he needs to wait until the time is right. Even when he's gonna be raped gain.

Kami went on her knees and looked down on the Yautja's penis, smirking. She then cupped her hands on her breasts and began to message it with said assets, causing Wolf to prevent himself from making a sound just to please her. Unfortunately, his pleasure for her actions cannot be hidden by his now hardened dick, making him glared in anger at it and the hybrid's eyes full of mirth. She continued 'pleasing' her mate for 10 minutes, becoming internally impatient, began blowjobing. This time got a reaction from Wolf as he couldn't hold it anymore for less than a minute before releasing his seed in her mouth.

While he's not unfamiliar on how Oomans have sex, he was never really interested in doing that to his mates back at home, let alone his mates themselves being interested. Never in his life had he expected to feel like this over a simple "blowjob" as Oomans called it, let alone by an Ooman-ized Abomination. What else has he missed in his life? Wait, no, this the _enemy_ , a _Serpent_ , an _Abomination_! What was he thinking?!

Swallowing Wolf's cum, Kami giggled at the Yautja roar of rage as he tried to pry the Predaliens off of him to no success. Liking his raged state, Kami leaped in the air, causing Wolf to stop and look up at her in confusion. That confusion turned into shock, horror, and even more rage when she landed, his reproduction organ piercing inside her green pussy in an instant. Roars of rage and the sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed in the entire Hive, causing the remaining hosts in the Ovomorph Chamber to shudder in terror, wondering what's going on. This weird, alien, love/hate-making session continued for half an hour, with Kami enjoying every second of it and Wolf hating it, until both of them screeched/roared at the top of their lungs as the Yautja felt what could possibly be his most biggest release in his life.

Not even his previous mates made him produce this much, and it was fantastic, and he absolutely hated it! Kami, meanwhile, sighed in relaxation and waited for long minutes until her belly looked to be months pregnant with triplets, which impressed the hyper-evolve, hermaphroditic Xenomorph as she stood up, her nether-regional armor-plate moving up to cover her pussy to prevent any of the sperm from coming out. Before she turned around, she spoke to Wolf,

 **"That was the most intense mating I've ever had. Perhaps I should keep you after all, Wolf. And when my Human mate returns, I'm sure she'll absolutely** ** _love_** **meeting you."**

Glaring at her back in hatred, Wolf noticed that while the plate covered her pussy, it did not cover her anus. With newfound strength at the sight, Wolf actually threw the Predaliens off of him with an almighty roar. When Kami heard the screeching cries of shock from her children, she was about to turn around, but it was too late as she felt a long and slightly sharp pole literally sticking up into her asshole, earning a high-pitch screech of shock from the stunned Goddess of an Empress.

Taking pleasure in tormenting the Abomination from behind in a literal sense, Wolf forced her on her hands and knees and wrapped his strong and muscular arms around her waist tightly, fucking her mercilessly doggystyle. The other Predaliens got up and watched the scene, perplexed and not sure what to do, but soon decided watch their seemingly sex-crazed father do his own rape on their mother. Seeing Kami's own ahegao expression and the fact that they sense her mind going blank and fuzzy, they guessed they she's enjoying this, but will take no chances and make sure the Yautja is not taking an advantage of this to kill mother.

Kami had heard of anal from Akira, which perplexed her as to why people would mate into the waste-hole. She got her answer when she had a try on Akira's own asshole, and never had she expect anuses to be more tighter than pussies. She wondered how Akira felt when they did anal. Now, all thanks to Wolf, Kami now knew what it was like as she felt like floating in the air. It was incredible, and it became even more so when Wolf started spanking her butt cheeks harshly, adding pain to pleasure and making her a bit of a masochist.

After a few minutes of fucking and spanking, when Wolf as Kami's butt cheeks bruising a slight dark green and felt another blow coming near, he grabbed her tail thrusted stronger and deeper into her. Growling and moaning, Wolf finally had his release as he and the hyper-evolved Abomination roared and screeched louder than they ever before in their lives. The Yautja came so much that some cum even when to the other side and dripped out of the sides of Kami's mouth.

 ** _(LEMON END!)_**

Exhaustion and fatigue finally claimed Wolf as he fell on his back, panting in small growls. Kami felt her body numb for a few minutes before she was able to stand up, her new mate's cum dripping from her anus. Though, her legs wobbled a bit, she managed to keep her footing.

 **"That... was...** ** _amazing_** **."** Kami panted before chucking. **"Oh, yes. I'm** ** _definitely_** **keeping you. Once we'll rule this world, we'll be in a life of near-infinite pleasure and-... what's that sound?"** Kami inquired as she heard an unfamiliar beeping coming... from... **"Is that what I think it is?"**

Wolf made sounds to what can be best describe as sadistic laughter as, indeed, the Self-Destruct Device, a powerful Yautja explosive device built into his Wrist Gauntlet, is nearing its detonation. The Hyper-Queen and Predaliens in the chamber, as well as all the Xenomorphs in the Hivemind, screeched in shock and outrage when they felt and heard Kami's realization. During her mating sessions with Akira, they had pleasant conversations, whilst learning stuff about explosives. Wolf must have activated it before coming to this chamber as a last resort means. Not even a hyper-evolved Xenomorph such as herself is able to withstand the power of the Self-Destruct Device.

 **"... Oh, son of a bi-"**

At the same time the Self-Destruct Device detonated, the atomic bombs that were released had impacted on the ground above their heads. With 2 different explosions combining, the combined explosions of radiation and alien energy turned into an explosion that took more than just Tokyo. Fortunately, due the fear of people suffering from fallout and radiation poisoning, those that escaped from Tokyo were much farther than the explosion could reach. The only casualties were the ones that released the bombs and a few Investigator squads. The now ex-citizens of Tokyo, both Humans and Ghouls, could only watch in utter shock and horror as one of Humanity's greatest cities on the planet was rendered into nothing but an immense crater being slightly filled by the ocean.

 ** _?..._**

Wolf knew he should have been dead; yet, there he is, feeling the most terrible headache he's having in his life. He twitched his eyes open, only to flinch and growl as the sunlight covered his face. He gripped the bedsheets and-

Wait, _bedsheets_?

Wolf sprang on his feet faster than a Serpent's reaction to fire. But that became a terrible idea as he hissed at the pain all over his body. A pair of hands landed on his bare chest and gently forced himself on his back. To his shock, the owner of those hands belonged to a female Yautja, a nurse. Was he... back home?

 **"Careful. You need rest for at least a few weeks. Don't push yourself too much."** the nurse said sternly before going to the door.

 **"Wait!"** Wolf called out, getting the nurse's attention. **"How did I get here?"**

 **"A flash of light blinded everyone in the city and, when it dissipated, you fell from it, unconscious, mostly naked-,"** her face tinted a blush at that part, but shrugged it away. **"-and looking like you faced 5 Serpent Hives all at once and had a bunch of female rogue Yautja force themselves on you at the same time. Any other questions?"**

 **"... No. I'm good."**

Nodding slowly, the nurse left, leaving Wolf to his own thoughts. If he survived, then does that mean- Wolf shook the thoughts away. The Abomination Bitch is dead, his Self-Destruct Device made sure of that, regardless to his apparent return to his home. If she's still out there, he's will not be out there hunting her and her Hive. He'll just bombard them from orbit.

Yeah, he learned his lesson. He's staying as far away from that shit as he possibly can. Though, he wonders if he really did saved that world of Oomans and Ghouls from a really potential Serpent infestation.

 ** _The Tokyo Ghoul Universe, Aokigahara, a day after the events..._**

Inside a mountain was a really big chamber of a cave made by the self-destruction of Wolf ship. How the mountain didn't collapsed after that was a mystery, but didn't really cared as long as he left no tracks of his existence. Unfortunately for him, it will be used soon, but in a purpose that will make him regret making the decision of self-destructing the ship. Limping inside the cave was Akira, 100% naked and covered in keloid scars and radiation burns. While her xenomorphic changes helped her survive the blast, the ex-Investigator knew she would die from these scars and burns.

"Grk... gag... GAAAHHH!" Akira screamed as the birthing process began, 5 Chestbursters exiting her womb and pussy, before falling on the ground, limp and lifeless, her purpose completed.

Unfortunately for her, the Chestbursters had equally suffered from the radiation and died.

 _Except for one lucky survivor._

 ** _Tokyo's crater..._**

"Geez, I know they're suppose to be atomic bombs, but are they really _this_ destructive?" a JSDF soldier inquired in disbelief.

"Nah. Marude said that something else might've caused the explosions to be like that, theorized to be Hunter's doing." an Investigator with the soldier answered. "That would explain why there are only some of the radiation in the area being around, so we have no fear in being poisoned by it."

"What do you think the Hunter could be? Some kind of alien?"

"Pfft. Yeah, right. We may have Ghouls, but aliens are a load of bull."

"Well, the Serpents look alien enough. I mean, _acid for blood_? It's like every inch of their bodies are weapons!"

Before the Investigator could retort, they heard Marude's voice from the comm., saying that they will have to fall back. As they listened to him, the soldier stepped on something that caused it to puff out a tiny puff of some kind of black dust. A pint of it, as if moving alive, floated into the solider's ear.

"So, what will happen to the Ghouls now that they had revealed themselves?" the soldier asked, whilst suddenly scratching his ear.

"Hell if I know." the Investigator shrugged. "Kill 'em. Let 'em live. Personally, after everything that has happened, I think the Ghouls lost their appetites."

"No kidding." the soldier agreed as the duo left for the base. "I couldn't imagine what could be more horrid and disgusting than the Serpents' cycle of life. Ha, more like cycle of Hell."

 ** _To be continued._**

 **So, yeah. Some of the radiation mutated the Xenomorph corpses into that stuff that grows into Neomorphs. That's my theory on where they came from, at least, so it was worth a try. Just don't sue me for that.**

 **The Predaliens and Hyper-Queen in the chamber, along with the other Hives, are dead, just not Wolf, Kami, and the Ovomorphs in the chamber since they're closest to the Self-Destruct Device. Besides Wolf, the Kami and each of the Ovomorphs will be transported into different Universes, so it's a Multiversal invasion of Xenomorphs. Expect any future Alien crossover stories soon after, including a sequel to this one you read.**

 **As for the Emperor, I actually looked that up on the Alien Wiki or something, but I did made up the** ** _King Father_** **, just so I can at least make one Hive in the Multiverse more overpowered than the rest. Make a vote on which anime, cartoon, game, or movie to send the Emperor Ovomorph to and maybe I'll see which is most possible and interesting.**

 **Oh, and one more thing. I would like to make a Challenge. Make an AVPxTokyo Ghoul crossover, please. Only rules are that you can't ripped my story off - besides the results of Ghoul-spawned Xenomorphs, but at least a little less overpowered and without anyone like Kami -, it needs to involve AVP characters and aliens being transported from their own Universe to the other instead of the same-world-but-mixed-lore bullshit, Tokyo Ghoul characters not dying so easily, and Kaneki being able to turn into a white-haired badass. I'm more into those kind of crossovers stories, so please accept this Challenge and make one of these.**

 **That's pretty much it. Please review, fav, and/or follow... and hopefully accept this Challenge.**


End file.
